Finding A Rose
by Hannibal3125
Summary: A "brief" retelling of Fable: the Lost Chapters, with a focus on the relationship between Briar Rose and the Hero of Oakvale.
1. Meeting Again for the First Time

Finding a Rose in the Briar

A/N: This isn't intended to be a copy of EsotericWhim's "By Any Other Name"; I actually thought I'd get what I was wanting to read there, but the author has yet to get back to it. So here's my version of Fable: the Lost Chapters, focusing on the relationship between Briar Rose and Ranger/Paladin (the Hero). Along the way, I've invented some stuff to explain or add to previously established stuff, like "Chicken Chaser".

Disclaimer: I don't own it; blah, blah, blah, legal mumbo-jumbo…you get the idea.

Ch 1 – Meeting again for the First Time

The young Guild Hero was sore, bruised, and a bit tired as he pushed the massive door out of his way and entered the Map Room. He'd set out to answer an emergency – a Wasp attack on the Picnic Area by Lookout Point. Quite frankly, it had been only a half step up from the Apprentice Quests he was used to, though he would confess that the Wasp Queen had given him a little trouble. But his sword and Longbow had proven better than Wasps could handle. Already, he'd been nicknamed by the surviving townsfolk.

After basking in their attention and the ensuing Renown, he'd almost literally stumbled over some fool lady complaining about the mushroom she had. Three times dancing like a Cossack tended to leave even the most practiced in Albion sore, so one could only imagine how he now felt after such activity. She'd felt he deserved the mushroom after making her laugh so hard (though he suspected she'd imbibed another one earlier, making many things funnier than they ought to be). Then he headed back.

It still befuddled him that a trip over a distance so short could take so long. First, he'd met two more 'shroom-heads near the old statue in Lookout Point; they had quickly requested his aid in re-acquiring a mushroom they'd left somewhere in the Guild grounds. The act of trying to get some distance from them brought him to an old beggar being harassed by a bully in one corner of the intersection. He smiled as he considered that the bully would likely not ever forget the admittedly gross means by which he'd been driven away. The bully had, in appearance and personality, reminded him all too much of his dealings with Rexus, a bully back in Oakvale. Then, as though none of this was enough, he'd had the _wonderful_ idea of picking, chopping, and slashing his way through some nearby brambles to retrieve a silver key a little way into the woods. All in all, he'd been through a lot for so short a time.

As his eyes adjusted to the dimmer lighting in the Map Room, he spotted a familiar figure, most assuredly of the feminine variety, leaning over the Map Table. He quietly stepped up behind her and waited until she turned around, at which point she jumped in surprise. Of course, a snappy comeback was rarely far from the lips of Briar Rose, and this occasion was no exception. "If you're looking for Quests, you're too late. All the good ones are taken…'Chicken Chaser'." She was unable to keep from snickering at the nickname she'd given him a couple years before.

He chuckled back and ran one hand through his unruly hair before replying, "Actually, it's Ranger now. The townspeople were apparently rather impressed with the bow-work I did fighting the Wasps."

"Well, _Ranger_, I'm sure the Guild will find something useful for you. I hear the kitchens need cleaning…" This last was spoken with a teasing lilt to her voice and a smirk on her lips, which remained as she sashayed to the Cullis Gate platform and teleported away to…wherever.

Some of the newer Apprentices had gathered to watch the two Heroes interact. One finally mustered the courage to approach him. With a stammer Ranger suspected was born of a bad case of nervousness, the young man asked, "Ranger, we've heard that you once were called 'Chicken Chaser', but none of us knows why. How did you get a nickname like that?"

Ranger glanced over at the group, then back to their spokesman. Then he gestured further into the Guild Hall. "Tell you what – let's go to the dining hall, and I'll tell you all about how Briar Rose gave me that name."


	2. Chasing Chickens

Ch 2 – Chasing Chickens

An Apprentice Quest is a simpler, more basic Quest the Guild uses to acquaint Apprentices with how a Quest works. It gives them time in the public eye to build a little Renown, and performs a public duty. These are designed to be easier and less dangerous than real Quests.

At least, that was what the dark-haired young man kept telling himself as he and the others in his small company stepped from under the golden-leaved trees of Greatwood and walked up to the edge of Greatwood Lake. He leaned toward the older, black-haired girl in charge of their group and asked, "So, where are they?"

The young lady, known as Rose, looked back at him and countered, "What? Are you getting impatient? I mean, we could always walk back to the Guild, so there's more bandits for you."

He frowned at her remark. "Look, the only reason you're in charge is because you're the oldest, and that's only by a year and a half. You can stop pretending to have some special wisdom kept from us mere Apprentices."

She turned to face him, an equally ugly scowl on her own face. "So help me, you watch out. When I find a chance, I am going to make your life miserable."

He snarled back at her. "Take your best shot."

"Ahem." The two younger apprentices made their presence known.

The debating pair turned away from each other. For a time, the only sound to be heard was that of the breeze rustling the trees. A moment later, the boy turned back and apologized. Rose turned, looked at him for a second, then accepted his apology and apologized in turn.

"Don't worry about it. We're all just nervous. Back to the bandits – I know they're supposed to be horribly inept, but if that's true, why can't we find them?" He looked around them in confusion.

Rose shrugged. "All I can think to do is keep searching for the-"

The others turned in the direction she was staring. There across the lake, near the old steps to the Gorge, sat at least thirty bandits. "I thought there were only ten?" The boy was trying to figure out how to handle that many foes and how anyone could miscount so badly.

Rose tugged on his arm silently and nodded her head toward the area back in the trees from which they'd come. The group moved back to remain hidden and to plan.

The boy looked to her and asked, "Any ideas?"

Rose looked stymied, then a smirk crossed her fair face. "Well, I once heard about a 'Tree-troll Golem' that might help us. It's easy to summon one; all you need is a few sticks, some water, and a chicken."

He looked back incredulously. "A chicken."

"Oh, yes, it's probably the most important part. See, the chicken provides the living body that the summoned golem inhabits and transforms into its own form. The rest is a basic framework and such that binds to the chicken during the summoning."

"Okay…" He wasn't yet sure if she was having him on or was serious.

"Right, so I've got to prepare for the summoning; it takes a lot of concentration and focus. These two can fetch the water and the sticks." She indicated the two younger apprentices with them. "So, that leaves you to catch the chicken. And just our luck, one appears to have just come up the path from Orchard Farm."

He turned and saw the aforementioned fowl a short way from them and resigned himself to its capture. "Okay, I'll get it."

An hour later, he finally gave up and walked over to the laughing trio and dropped wearily to the ground. "Okay, you win. I get it. There is no Tree-troll thing, is there?"

Rose was too busy laughing hysterically to answer for a few minutes, so she nodded the best she could under the circumstances.

Finally, she regained her composure and stood with him. "I'm sorry, but it was too good to pass up. Even you must admit that." She'd been walking back to where they could see the lake while speaking, so she didn't notice the tree root until she was already attempting to regain her balance. She almost did, but ended up falling rear-first into a bramble bush.

It was the boy's turn to laugh at the events before him. He quickly brought himself back under control and offered her a hand up. She accepted and stood again, rather noticeably hunched over. The younger girl, Mia, came around just then and started at the sight. "Rose, your rear is covered in briars!" She and the young boy with her, Fredrik, began laughing. Rose turned back to her peer. "Truce?"

He smiled. "Truce. Fredrik and I will reconnoiter the situation while you take care of your apparel." They left behind a tree to keep out of sight and to allow her to maintain her privacy and what little remained of her dignity.

A short while later, the group had regathered in earnest. This time, the boy had posed a plan, and all agreed that it ought to work. Mia and Fredrik climbed a small tree, while Rose and the boy slipped further down the trail toward the bandits. Soon, they parted ways – Rose went right up a steep hill to the high wooden bridge. From here, she would try to get behind them if the opportunity arose. The boy kept going straight for the bandits. Soon, their lookout spotted him and shouted an alarm. He stood his ground long enough to see almost all of them rise to the chase before turning and running back to the trees. Angry war-cries loomed closer behind him until one bandit managed at last to tackle him, bringing him to the ground. He launched his elbow back into the thief's ribs, allowing him some freedom of movement. He rolled over and mule-kicked the bandit, sending his assailant flying. Some of the others were knocked over in the process, and others paused for a moment, unintentionally giving him time to draw his own sword. Suddenly, a hail of rocks dropped from the boughs over their heads as Mia and Fredrik played their part in the engagement. Most took heavy blows to the head and dropped. The few who didn't crossed swords with the boy…and quickly lost. He tallied the bandit corpses at their feet and realized that five were missing. Looking back toward the steps, he saw one, then two more bodies on the ground. Rose must have dealt with them.

The sound of clashing iron weapons helped him find her. She and the last two were fighting at the base of the bridge hill on the far side of the lake. The sparks from their clashing blades stood out in sharp relief to the gathering dusk. He drew his bow and readied an arrow just as she felled another enemy. The other chased her up and onto the wooden bridge. They began fighting once more.

The boy aimed carefully in the dimming light. He knew he'd probably only get one shot. Unfortunately, the rope supporting the bridge obscured the head of the last bandit. Finally, he saw and took his shot, just as the breeze gusted a moment. The arrow sailed under the rope, appearing to no more than graze it, and continued up through the bandit's head, killing him and nearly ripping his head off in the bargain. Rose turned to him and smiled; then the bridge collapsed. Apparently, he'd gotten more of the old, weak rope than he'd first thought.

As he neared where she'd landed, he could hear her straining and groaning. He soon saw her stuck under a piece of the bridge. By this time, Mia and Fredrik were down from the trees and running to them.

"No! Go back and get some help. She might be hurt bad." They left quickly at his orders. He returned his attention to Rose and her predicament. He now noticed that she was pinned partially in the water and was getting soaked.

"Okay. Just lie still a moment. I'm going to move this debris." At her silent nod, he grabbed part of the structure and heaved upward. It moved a bit – just enough for her to move and get to safety.

"Sorry about the rope." He gave a sheepish, half-hearted smile.

"Actually, I'd rather deal with the bruises I have now than wounds from that bandit, so thank you. We're even." She extended her hand to shake on the agreement.

He took it. "Deal." They began the trek back to the Guild.

As they reached the narrow path leading out of Greatwood, they could see a group of acolytes and apprentices following Weaver toward them. Weaver stopped before them, concern on his face. "Are you two all right?"

Rose shivered a moment, then answered for them, "Yes, sir. A bit battered, bruised, sore, and tired; but otherwise fine."

One of the acolytes looked at the boy and asked, "You're the chicken chaser, right?"

He gave a wry chuckle at that, but left the query unanswered. Rose grinned.

The grin disappeared quickly, however, and was replaced with a tinge of pink in her cheeks as another apprentice responded, "Yeah, and she's the one who got the briars in the bum."

The boy persuaded them to back off, then started back with the group to the Guild. Rose began walking with him. After a moment, she glanced around them, then quietly spoke. "So, I guess you're the Chicken Chaser now, huh?"

"I guess I am…_Briar _Rose."

THE PRESENT

"And both names stuck. For a while, anyway. Rose quickly grew to like the sound of hers, especially after those most instrumental in telling the story behind the names heeded a couple midnight visitors' counsel to keep silent. Mine kind of died out due to lack of interest in using it. Now I go by Ranger, for my bow-work."


	3. Bowerstone Tavern

Ch 3 – Bowerstone Tavern

Ranger awoke suddenly, startled by the chirping of birds near his window. He arose, redressed his wounds, clothed himself in his plate armor, and proceeded to the tavern for a hot breakfast. One scratch from a Hobbe still stung enough that he resolved to learn that healing spell when next he stopped in at the Guild. As he walked, he smiled as he watched a mother usher her little girl out the door to join the motley wee multitude of children running to the school. Turning away from the sight, he stopped quite suddenly as a little boy darted in front of him. He regained his balance and continued on his way down the path through town. Halfway between the barber's and the weapon-maker's shops, he had to step aside quickly to avoid the man running toward the school. _That must be the teacher,_ he thought.

He entered the tavern and headed toward the bar to get his breakfast. As he passed through the bustling crowd that always seemed to patronize the establishment, the Card dealer accosted him and urged him to play Card Pairs. Ranger had seen it played, but had yet to do so himself. He sat down and placed three gold coins on the table while the man dealt the cards. Thirty seconds later, he'd matched all the pairs, earning three more gold coins and, of all things, one of those Hero dolls he'd seen about. He took the doll and his gold and stood, only then noticing the resemblance of the doll to Briar Rose. Ah. That must be the doll's identity.

No sooner had he thought this when the human bearer of the likeness the doll was portraying appeared before him. He realized that she'd actually asked him a question that he'd not heard. She smirked at his dumbfounded expression and repeated, "Planning to cuddle that as you go to sleep?" He gave her a glare of bemused censure. "Hey, if you think I'm angling to replace a doll of me with the genuine article, think again." Her quiet statement started him laughing as he turned to finally get his breakfast. He retrieved the meal, turned back to her, and asked, "Care to join me?"

"Share or get my own?" She somehow had schooled her expression into one of total innocence and cheer, though he knew otherwise.

"Whichever way you choose, please do be quick about it. I'm hungry." He replied nonchalantly.

She looked startled. Not at his declaration of hunger, but rather at the idea that he was willing to split his meal with her. After all, she'd merely been joking. She thought for a moment, stepped up to the bar, and ordered a drink to match his. When she took it, Ranger was already sitting at a table in one of the circular nooks out of the main dining area. As she sat, he nudged the food to a position where they could both reach it with ease.

She took a sip of her beverage, then hesitantly asked, "Ranger, why are you sharing with me instead of insisting I get my own? We both know I can afford it."

"Well, Rose, my first reason is because you're my friend, and I want to do something nice for you. By the by, if you want that doll, you're welcome to it." He demonstrated that she had yet to corner the market on well-humored smirks.

"No thank you. I'll leave it for you. That way, you won't ever be rid of seeing me every day." She teased him; if he truly despised her company such that the doll's presence would cause problems, he'd not have asked her to join him.

"Could be worse, I suppose. Anyway, the other reason is related to the first. I haven't seen you for a while and was curious as to how everything has been. Last time I saw you was…that time in the Map Room, just after the Wasp Queen."

Briar Rose pointed to him, held up a single finger, then to herself and held up two fingers. Then she pointed to her mouth, which presently resembled that of a chipmunk for how stuffed it was with food. He snickered at the sight, then agreed. "All right. I'll go first."


	4. The Adventures of Ranger

Ch 4 – The Adventures of Ranger

He mused for a moment. "Well, after we parted ways and I told the unfortunate tale of earning my former nickname, I talked to Maze about a lead on my sister. She might still be alive, actually. He's looking into it around his other tasks and duties. Anyway, by the time we were through conversing, Orchard Farm had requested aid in defense while they waited for someone to collect some strange stones Giles found in the orchard. I took the Quest and even dared boast of keeping any Guards present from being killed. Managed not only to succeed at the Quest and the boast, but defeated Whisper again in the bargain." He kept a count on his fingers as he named the accomplishments. Then he stopped and frowned. " For some reason, she took an opposite Quest – to help the bandits attack the Farm and steal the stones. I think she hates me."

"Anyhow, then I explored Darkwood for a while. Fought some Balverines, Hobbes, bandits, the odd sprite or two…" Ranger remembered hearing that Old Kingdom artifacts were of special interest to Briar Rose. "Oh, there's some sort of altar thing in Darkwood Lake. No idea what it is, but I thought you might find it interesting."

"Well, after my meanderings in Darkwood, it only made sense to Weaver to give me a Quest escorting a couple traders through the region. That was interesting – a short way into our trek, we came across another trader who'd been bitten by a Balverine. Couldn't just leave him, so we invited him along. He lasted until the Weir; almost made it out. We found an earth troll barring the way to the cave tunnel heading into Barrow Fields. That was actually a bit of fun." He chuckled at the understatement; Briar Rose smiled, indicting having seen the humor as well.

"Then, as I was returning to the Guild, I came upon a small group of Hobbes near a Demon Door just outside Darkwood. Followed them back to a hidden cave nearby. Then I fought my way down until I reached a locked door and no key. So, on the way out, I vented my ire on every Hobbe in the cave, only to find an earth troll waiting for me. He ended up going the same way as all those Hobbes. Anyway, the Demon Door was apparently rather impressed with my fighting prowess, because it granted me entry as soon as I queried it. There I found an old cutlass; it's actually quite a nice weapon. Someone augmented it with Lightning powers, so it does pretty respectable damage." He was really getting into the recollection now; his hands were gesturing rather grandly as he spoke, emphasizing his words.

"Bluetane." His attractive companion interrupted, her mouth finally empty.

"Bless you." He immediately replied.

"No, no. Bluetane is the name of the cutlass you just described. It's a legendary blade, rumored to have been wielded by a mighty warrior who guarded the seas around Albion. The legend says he harnessed the sea storms with his blade, to defeat monsters and punish evildoers and pirates." Rose had leaned in, as if telling a great secret.

Ranger raised an eyebrow and asked, "And the difference between pirates and evildoers is…?"

"No idea. Just telling you what I read." She noted his impressed visage. "What?"

"Oh, I just was a bit surprised that you studied the legends enough to recall one based on the poor description of a sword." He was truly surprised that she was able to take his rather pathetic depiction of the sword and identify both the weapon and the corresponding legend.

"Actually, I quite enjoy study. Unlike you, I'm not all brawn." She joked.

"Hey! I have brains, too. And fairly sharps wits they are, too, if I do say so myself." He turned his nose up in imitation of a self-promoting snob.

She grinned. "Of course; I actually didn't mean to insult you for a change."

Ranger's own grin fell away. "Who are you, and what have you done with Briar Rose?" He demanded in jest.

"Stop it." He wondered if his eyes were operating properly. Could he actually see a touch of pink on the cheeks of Briar Rose?

"You really are blushing, aren't you?" His curiosity overwhelmed the defenses of his tongue, and the words escaped before he could stop them. However, the result was an answer in itself as the blush deepened a little.

"You were talking about your new sword, I believe." She was understandably desperate for a new topic of conversation.

He shrugged in reply. "If you insist. So, I teleported straight back to the Guild. Found a couple more Quests. One took me right back to the Hobbe cave. The old lady at Rose Cottage had the key I needed. Turns out a sprite had her grandson and was going to sacrifice him for some reason. I got the kid back out and back home.

"Then I was off to Orchard Farm again. Giles had a bunch of Hobbes in the orchard, so he devised a contest in killing them. Not only did I beat Whisper, I killed about thirty more Hobbes than she did. It's weird – most of the time, she acts like we're competing in everything. I can't get her to understand that we are on the same side." He shook his head in frustration and confusion.

"She's probably trying to find her niche in the world." Briar Rose gestured to herself. "Mine, as you so cleverly discerned, is in areas requiring great amounts of study and research. Weaver's is running the day-to-day operations of the Guild, particularly the training. She just hasn't found hers yet, and so she competes with you in an effort to find it."

Ranger contemplated that for a second. "So what is mine?"

"Well, it currently appears to run in the direction of Hobbe-slaying." They both chuckled at that. "All joking aside, though, all I can say is that your niche may well be the world itself. You can't be defined in any one role or specialty. Of course, time will probably help you narrow down what it is for yourself." The sweet smile gracing her lips belied the seriousness of her words.

"Ah. Well, anyway, that's everything to date, save for my buying that house over by the school." That particular exploit caused him no end of joy.

"Oh. Well…what plans do you have, then?" Briar Rose leaned in, quite interested at the moment.

Ranger's fist clenched briefly as he answered. "Actually, after that trader escort Quest, I ran into Maze in Oakvale. He couldn't find anything more about my sister, but knew who might be able to help me. Twinblade the Bandit King has a seeress aiding him. She might be able to point me in the right direction, at least. However, Maze left most of the details at the Guild; wouldn't do to be speaking of bandits where it might spook the townsfolk, after all."

"Oh, definitely not." She appeared a touch disappointed about something.

He continued. "Anyway, whenever we get done here, or maybe even tomorrow, I'll go get those details and head on out. Odds favor my testing my new blade out soon, though. Twinblade is likely not to want to let me question his seeress. So…how about you?"


	5. Briar Rose's Doings

Ch 5 – Briar Rose's Doings

It took Briar Rose a minute to think back to when they'd last met. "Well, when last we met, I'd just grabbed up a couple of Quests. The first took me to Knothole Glade in Witchwood. Some people were complaining about their taxes – in the town that charges the least in tax money! Anyway, the original Quest involved using force to end the protest. I just reasoned with them instead. The Chief gave me extra reward money for doing so; turns out his eldest sent the Quest in, with the 'Use force' condition. His father thought otherwise."

Suddenly, she remembered something that might be of interest to her companion. "Oh, before I forget again, there's another legendary sword up there you might look at. It's near the Temple of Avo.

"Anyway, after I finished up there, I had to go to the Witchwood Cullis Gate. Some creatures called Minions had set up a camp there and were harassing good, innocent folk. You know what's strange? These Minion-things haven't been seen almost since the Old Kingdom was about. Yet here they are. Strange." She pursed her lips as she thought about it.

"After that, I talked to an old acquaintance of mine and helped get him to a safe hiding place. Then, I finally returned to this area." She gestured around the two of them, then canted her head to the right and asked, "Did you know that Greatwood Lake had a bunch of Balverines for about a week? I got a few gold coins out of removing them."

She tapped on the table a moment in recall. "A bit later, I trekked through Greatwood on my way to Darkwood Camp. Apparently, I came through shortly after you did, because the Gorge was full of dead bandits. Anyway, I had a dispute to mediate in the camp, which didn't take too long. And lastly, I had to stop a bandit raid on Oakvale."

"Other than that, what time hasn't been taken up with sleep, food, or Quests has mostly been used for more study. After all, other than Weaver, I'm the foremost Guild expert on the Old Kingdom and such." She raised her head in pride at the fact.

He inquired on a subject of some long-time curiosity. "How is it that you got interested in it?"

Briar Rose frowned a little, then responded. "Weaver, actually. See, when I first found I had the potential to become a Hero, my family practically disowned me. They were a wealthy family, and there was a fear that as a Hero, I'd end up somehow bringing dishonor to the family. That's why I never tell my last name or acknowledge any family – they wanted no dishonor, but honor is the other side of the same coin. They get no part of any honor and acclaim I've earned." The bitterness she still held toward her family was clear in the way her hands flexed and gripped her mug – almost as if it were a human neck… "Anyway, Weaver took me in and recruited me into the Guild. I was interested in why he'd be nice when my own family wasn't, so when I learned he was an expert on the Old Kingdom, I began to study it to see if that had anything to do with it. It didn't, obviously, but now I'm quite knowledgeable about the subject."

He nodded. "So, your house is chock-full of Old Kingdom texts and artifacts?"

She wavered visibly over whether to answer or not, then decided to go ahead. "Well, actually, I live at the Guild. Or in taverns. I don't have a house of my own. Not for lack of money, either. I just don't have any real tie to any one town these days."

Without another word, Ranger reached into a pouch on his belt, which she now saw to be covered with such pouches. He removed a small, plain-looking key and handed it to her. "You shouldn't have to pay just to have a comfortable bed to use. And unless you're also a full-time teacher at the Guild, or you're the head of the Guild, and no one bothered to tell me, you don't have a guaranteed bed there, either. That's an extra key to my house here in Bowerstone. There are two beds; I use the one farther from the stairs. Anytime you wish to use the house, whether I am there or not, feel free to make yourself at home. No ties of your own; so you aren't breaking that principle."

Briar Rose was stunned. Ranger hadn't even thought twice about such an act. She could march into his home, late at night if she so chose; while he slept; or even if he was away, and use it as though it were her own. No one but Weaver, the man whom she considered her surrogate father, had ever shown her such kindness. She couldn't take this. Her image as a rough-cut, hardened woman warrior aside, she felt she deserved no such gift. But he wouldn't hear any of it, nor would he take the key back. He merely said, "I trust you to use it appropriately and to take care of it, even if you choose not to avail yourself of it."

And with that, he smiled, then rose to his feet, and put his dishes on the bar before leaving for the Guild.


	6. After the Arena

Ch 6 – After the Arena

Time passed, and Albion heard tales of the defeat of Twinblade, the death of the White Balverine of Witchwood, and other grand deeds attributed to the Ranger. A wave of anticipation began to build as the tales were spread, and finally the day Ranger fought in the Arena came. Ultimately, he was victorious over all foes, including Whisper, though he chose to spare her life. A part of his victory was due to his newest blade, the Harbinger, formerly the Sword of Huw, the giant.

He was told by a bandit that his sister, Theresa, the former Bandit Seeress, wished to see him at the Grey House near the Barrow Fields. He went to Oakvale to rest a bit, and had a chance meeting with a pensive Whisper in the Oakvale Tavern just before she set sail, leaving Albion's shores forever.

He met Theresa at the appointed place, and learned a tragic secret about their family, though most of the information he needed was to be found at the Guild, to ensure its safety. He returned there and collected the particulars of this new Quest. Unfortunately, it involved finding that paranoid Archaeologist once more. The man had disappeared last time Ranger had found him, up in Witchwood. Ranger needed someone who might have an idea of where the Archaeologist might have gone to ground.

Suddenly, the answer to the problem walked out of the dining area and into the library. He followed the woman and came up quietly behind her. She turned away from the bookcase she was inspecting just as he reached her and jumped with a gasp. Papers and a couple old scrolls flew from her hands, scattering about the section of the room in which she stood.

He couldn't help but laugh at her reaction; Briar Rose, on the other hand, was now fit to be tied. "What was the meaning of that?! You just scared a couple years off my life, you over-muscled ox! You know, I really don't know how anyone puts up with you!" But a smile crept onto her face, robbing the scolding of its power, even as she stooped to collect her fallen study materials.

He brought himself under control and smiled back at her. "Ah, you know you liked the joke, even if your appreciation of it was only after the fact. Anyway, I actually need to ask you a question. Have you ever heard of a man who calls himself the Archaeologist? I figured that you probably would, since you're also something of an academic and all."

She stopped collecting papers for a moment as she tried to decipher whether he'd meant an insult or not. Then, deciding he didn't, she returned to her task while she answered, "Yes, I do know him. He's that friend I helped hide in Witchwood. By the by, he didn't have much good to say about you for finding his hidey-hole. Now he's hiding over by Bowerstone Jail, under guard, fearing for his safety."

"Very well, that's where I'm going. Thank you for your help."

She hesitated for a moment while she put the parchments away and grabbed a book, then asked him, "Ranger, why do you need to find him? What's so all-fired important that you can't leave him be? He's scared stiff, afraid someone is going to kill him."

Ranger appeared to wrestle a moment over whether or not he should tell her. Then he turned toward her. "He seems to know a secret way into Bargate Prison. Jack of Blades is holding my mother there."

"Your mother? Why?" She looked up from her book sharply, her face showing her confusion.

He shrugged. "Probably has something to do with her being Scarlet Robe."

The text in her hands crashed to the floor of the library. She stood, gape-jawed, for a moment, looking as though she would follow the book imminently. A couple minutes later, she finally found her voice again. "Your mother…is Scarlet Robe?"

He nodded. "Yes. I only found out recently myself. Saw a statue of her in Knothole Glade, but didn't recognize it with rain assaulting my eyes. I saw another in the Hall of Heroes in the Arena. My sister, Theresa, found evidence that Jack of Blades is holding her in his private prison, Bargate. So, I'm going to get her out."

Briar Rose looked lost for a minute. At last, she began again to speak. "I met Scarlet Robe when I was a little girl. She'd just finished some Quest north of Bowerstone and was passing back through, returning to the Guild. I'd heard so many stories about her and dreamed of someday becoming a Hero just like her." Rose began to pace the room as she recalled the memory. "I was stuck in the crowd; could barely see her. Then, suddenly, the crowd began to part; she was stepping closer to where I was, not continuing on her way. So I started pushing and trying to get through all the more. She came even closer, and the people around me started shifting out of her way. Someone grabbed my shoulder and tried to pull me aside, but she stopped them. She walked right up to me and leaned down to look me in the eye. She just…looked at me for a second, then smiled. 'You remind me of my son,' she said quietly, 'all spunk and fire, striving for what you want, so long as no one else suffers for it. I think, someday, you'll be a great Heroine of the Guild. When it happens, make me proud – use your power and strength for good. You'll love it."

Briar Rose stopped, lifted her head again, and turned back to Ranger. "That's what convinced me to take the trials, to see if I could be a Hero." Something else connected in her mind. "You were the son she was referring to, the one I reminded her of! Wow." She gasped in disbelief at the twist reality had taken in these few minutes. Then the smile that had adorned her face disappeared, as the fact of Scarlet Robe's current whereabouts reasserted itself in her mind. "If you need anything, please…_anything _I can do to help, I will."

Ranger saw in her face what she was about to ask and preempted the question. "No, I'll be fine going alone. I was going to find you anyway before going in, so somebody would have an idea where I was. And, yes, if I need anything, I'll ask you."

He turned to leave, checking the straps of his bright plate armor as he went. He reached the entrance to the library when Briar Rose called to him. "Ranger…please take care of yourself. The tales about Bargate tend toward the gruesome and macabre. I wouldn't want any of what I've heard to happen to my worst enemies, much less my best friend."

He smiled warmly. "I'll take care. Don't worry. See you soon, Rose." And with that, he was gone.


	7. The Disturbance in Darkwood

Ch 7 – The Disturbance in Darkwood

Time passed again, and for a year and a half, no word was to be had of the doings of Ranger. In fact, no deeds would be credited to a man answering to that name ever again. A year and a half passed, in which the world grew darker and evil began to spread under the malevolent hand of Jack of Blades.

Then, as things began to seem as though none could shine a light in the growing darkness, a new name was heard on the lips of many – Paladin. Many of the deeds and achievements attached to his name were the sort of things formerly done by Ranger. In point of fact, the son of Scarlet Robe had, upon escaping from a lengthy stay at Bargate, first made his way to the Temple of Avo and had given a great sum in gratitude for Avo's watchfulness and care in enabling him to survive and escape. The sum was great enough that the Holy Title had been bestowed upon him – the Paladin of Albion.

The first feat attributed to his name was that of the defeat of Thunder, Whisper's brother. Many at the time thought it due to jealousy and ambition for power, and some, including Briar Rose, wondered if, in fact, the time in Bargate had darkened his heart. Soon after, the truth was unveiled, as the murderess Elvira Grey fled Bowerstone before the Guards could come for her and arrest her for her sister's death. Thunder's defeat had merely been to keep him safely away from the former Mayor of Bowerstone. In her (now much redecorated) place of rule sat Paladin himself, the new Mayor. Many of the injustices exacted by Lady Grey were overturned as Paladin began reforms to benefit every inhabitant in Bowerstone.

His name came to be tied inseparably to law, order, and justice. He personally escorted a bandit chief to the block atop Headsman's Hill, and tracked down and killed a gang of kidnappers to rescue the townspeople they were holding hostage. Townspeople would often see him walking the streets and stop every so often to check on someone to see if he could help with their needs.

Now, he and his mother were trying to track down an ancient Cullis Gate. It was somewhere in Darkwood, but even from his travels through those parts, Paladin didn't know where. But it was an Old Kingdom structure, so he knew Briar Rose would know something about it. Even better, she was already in Darkwood.

There was some sort of disturbance in Darkwood Lake having to do with a small horde of Minions. She'd left to take care of it, but had left a note requesting anyone willing and able to come help her do so. This way, he could solve two problems at once.

He just knew that he'd need to tread lightly. She'd been rather upset that he hadn't immediately let her know he was out when he'd escaped, and that he hadn't brought her in on the plans to bring Lady Grey down. She might not have forgiven him yet.

He stepped up close to her near the steps leading down to the Lake. There would be no playful spooking here; after all, there were enough spooks in Darkwood. Besides, when she turned to see him there, her visage suggested he just might join the ghoulish population of the region if he tried.

"So the Guild sent you?!" She expressed her displeasure with seeing him in terms that were quite far from uncertain. He was tempted to cover her mouth with his hand to ensure the crowd of Minions nearby didn't hear her.

He settled for holding his hands before him, palms outward. "I'm sorry; next time I come back from a horrible pit of torture, I'll be sure to contact you first."

She glared at him for a moment, then her expression softened. "All right; It's just that…well, ask me again after we deal with what we're here for."

"Deal; so what, besides the mass slaughter of a bunch of Minion _are_ we doing here?" As he looked over the Lake, he realized that the Minions had the advantage of dark coloration, rendering them difficult to see.

Briar Rose had turned with him to examine their battlefield and opponents. "They appear to be around that altar you told me about a while back. I think they may be trying to summon something through it. Of course, the only way to be certain is to get to the altar. And you can be sure that they won't let us just stroll up to it and probably sabotage their plans."

"Yeah, they can be a bit touchy like that." He clamped his mouth shut when the Glare returned.

"Anyway, let's go this over with." She drew her sword and started through the murky sludge toward the nearest group of Minions in the direction of the altar.

The battle raged for several minutes, with swords clashing against staffs and magic blasts flying, until finally Paladin had enough and let loose a new Will trick he'd recently learned- the Divine Fury. Apparently, Minions didn't do so well when you summoned Avo's ire upon them. The last of them exploded into a dark cloud of smoke and light, leaving the Heroes alone.

Briar Rose was already trying to decipher the runes on the altar in the corner of the Lake and to figure out the summoning underway when Paladin stopped next to her. She told him of being able to reverse the summoning, but that it would require him to fight alone and guard her for a short time. He agreed and readied himself.

It was then that he realized that he was glad he was here instead of another. It wasn't that he believed her unable to defend herself – far from it; she could probably hold him at a standstill in combat for at least a short while. But now she was depending on him to protect her. The most obvious reason this elated him was simple; after all, what man in his right mind wouldn't want a beautiful woman to admit depending on him? The other, more subtle reason was that this way, he knew that she would be safe from most harm. After all, he was defending her. To most, it would probably sound arrogant, but the simple truth of the matter was that he had been fighting evil beasties most of his life. If anyone could be sure to defend her, it was him.

As sure as the sun rising in the morning came the Minions again, intent on reclaiming the altar and unleashing their…whatever it was. Several more minutes passed, the air pierced by the sounds of battle in that little corner of the Lake. A sword-staff slashed away the last of his Shield and continued on to graze his side before embedding itself in a nearby tree. The offending Minion quickly joined his fallen brethren. Another fired off a magic blast that burned into Briar Rose's back; that Minion died soon after, as well, demonstrating the risk associated with infuriating Paladin. He then looked around and was somewhat surprised to see no more attackers. Just then, he heard a sound like a musical puff. He wheeled around, ready to face whatever enemy was attacking Briar Rose, only to see her alone with the altar.

"I managed to seal it off." Sweat on her forehead shone in the light of a nearby torch. The fatigue of both battles and the anti-summoning was evident throughout her whole body. Small burns, scratches, cuts, and bruises covered her arms, legs, and parts of her sides and torso. As he watched, she wiped at some bleeding scrapes passing through the tattoo on her right shoulder. Paladin used a Will trick he'd learned a while back and healed the both of them. She looked somewhat refreshed afterward.

"Thank you. I'm going back to the Guild to try to piece together what that thing was. Though I think I might consider a nap and a meal first. Care to join me?" She smirked at the remark.

Recalling that it had been he who'd last spoken those words, Paladin smirked back and raised an eyebrow to note that he'd caught the familiar phrase. Apparently, however, she misunderstood his raised eyebrow, because she blushed and stammered as she tried to clarify her statement. "I meant join me for the meal, not the nap. Sorry it came out wrong." She was now blushing brightly enough that he imagined he could feel the heat of her embarrassment from where he stood.

Paladin enjoyed a hearty belly laugh at her flustered state. Then he simply said, "Of course; I can ask you a couple of questions that way." The two chose to walk for a while and headed first toward Bowerstone for a brief rest.

A couple of minutes of silence spent slogging through the swampy scum and dismal bleakness ended when he asked, "First, what was it you were going to say before we started fighting back there?"

Briar Rose remained silent for a moment, then replied, "It's just that I was worried sick about you while you were gone. Everyone else, except Weaver and Maze, was sure you were dead; everyone told me to just grieve and move on. I couldn't, not without knowing if you truly were dead. You are my best friend; though, if you tell anyone that I said that or opened up about anything, I'll spill your guts faster than you could sneeze. In all honesty, you're the only one I ever open up to; even Weaver doesn't hear the honest, open, non-caustic talk I share with you. Most of the world only gets to hear the snide remarks and acerbic wit. And frankly, that's more than some deserve." She pushed a hanging branch out of her way and continued walking.

Paladin waited a moment to see if there was more, but Rose appeared only to await the next question as they trudged on. So, he moved on. "Okay, unrelated questions. About something Old Kingdom."

"Shoot." Her eyes seemed to light up in anticipation of the query regarding her special area of knowledge.

"My mother told me that somewhere here in Darkwood lies an Ancient Cullis Gate. I've not seen a Cullis Gate that I recall, but-"

Briar Rose smiled and interrupted. "You remember seeing a platform with four curved uprights anywhere? That's it. The modern Cullis Gates are newer versions of those."

"Oh, that thing. It's just beyond Darkwood Camp. Hook Coast is where it's supposed to take me."

"Wow. Hook Coast hasn't been reachable for years. The last person to go there was a really old Hero called Scythe, and for some reason, he destroyed his Guild Seal right on the Gate platform. That seems to have caused that Gate to shut down."

Paladin remembered the Hero. "I know of Scythe. I went to see Maze when I was younger, and found him in his quarters, talking to Scythe."

Briar Rose decided it was her turn to ask a question. "What's in Hook Coast that you need to reach it so urgently?"

"Jack's looking for some sword that is somehow tied to my bloodline. Anyway, there's supposed to be some sort of key in Hook Coast."

"The Septimal Key. At least, if you're speaking of the Sword of Aeons."

"The what Key? And the sword of who?" The stymied expression on his face was sufficient to coax a grin and a tired chuckle out of her. She stepped around a log and started up a hill as she considered her reply.

"The Sword of Aeons is the only sword I know of whose legends involve Hook Coast in any fashion. The Septimal Key is supposedly the only way to find the Sword. And it lies in Hook Coast, if the legend is to be believed. But the Sword of Aeons is supposed to be the sword of the Archon, the ruler of the Old Kingdom. He used it to defeat the evil enemy that ruled men in darkness. And of course, other such legend fiddle-faddle."

"Well, Jack believes the legends. And apparently the Key only appears to one of my bloodline." His hand moved in a gesture of helplessness.

"Well, that ought to hold him at bay for a while." She shrugged as though she didn't really care that much. But Paladin knew her too well. He could see the new concerns and cares getting quite comfortable on her shoulders.

"Listen, I'm rested up enough for now. I'm going to go to the Ancient Gate and on to Hook Coast."

The care became quite clear in his eyes as she looked over at him. "Paladin, the Sword isn't a mere toy, like Harbinger. It's downright power, made manifest. It was made to kill demons, not trolls and bandits. And if Jack gets it, it will become downright evil. You need to take care."

"I understand, Rose. And I will take care." He tried to reassure her with a smile, but it rather plainly didn't work.

"Is there any way I can help? Maybe come with you?"

Paladin shook his head violently at the idea. "No. Definitely not. Not if this Sword is half so powerful as you describe. But you can help. My mother has been scouring every last text the Guild has regarding the Sword, trying to find anything useful. You know all those books from cover to cover; you'd be the best help she could get. Which will help me immensely."

She still appeared somewhat worried, but the glint in her eye told of the excitement she felt at getting to work side-by-side with her childhood idol. He knew that she would, both as a favor to him and for her own reasons. When she agreed, both knew it was superfluous.

Paladin patted her on the arm, looked her in the eye for a moment, then turned and set off at a dead run toward the Ancient Cullis Gate.


	8. The Loss of Scarlet Robe

Ch 8 – The Loss of Scarlet Robe

Paladin stepped off the Gate platform into the biting cold. He'd had quite a time of trying to reactivate the Ancient Gate in Darkwood. Some Undead had tried to assert their authority over the murky region; he simply used them to recharge the Gate. The closer it came to reactivating, the harder the Undead had fought. When it restarted, somehow it had disrupted their existence; their forms had exploded in blasts of bone, armor, and energy.

Now Paladin was finally in Hook Coast. He walked around for a few minutes, exploring the new location to which he'd never visited before, virtually un noticed by the few people or Guards about the town. Then, after a quick perusal of the shops and a couple of tries at the Ha'Penny game in the rather warmer, and subsequently more crowded, tavern, which had earned him a Hero Doll in Maze's image, he climbed a nearby set of stairs to find an old, decrepit monastery. He wordlessly approached the entryway, only to find some sort of opaque energy barrier barring his proceeding into the structure.

Scarlet Robe spoke to him through his Seal, instructing him to return and join her in inspecting a book she'd found. He did so, stepping off the platform in the Map Room in time to see Briar Rose beginning to head back toward Maze's quarters from the Library. He jogged over to her, intent on asking how things were going. No sooner had he shaped his mouth to say the words than his mother began struggling with an unseen foe. Both Paladin and Briar Rose ran quickly to her location in Maze's quarters. They passed acolytes, apprentices, and service workers alike as they raced through the Guild Shop, through the service corridor , and under the overhang surrounding the Memorial Courtyard. Paladin took the stairs up into the tower two and three at a time in his haste, with Briar Rose only a short space behind him. They arrived to find some Minions holding Scarlet Robe, who was bound; she yelled at them to grab the book before the group disappeared into the ether.

Briar Rose looked brittle enough to shatter as Paladin slowly stepped into the room. He appeared outraged as he looked around at the items in the room. At the Guildmaster's urging, he grabbed the book lying open upon Maze's small table and prepared to leave the room. He stopped, however, upon hearing the sound of a quiet sob emerging from the staircase. He spun toward the source of the sound and saw, for the first time that possibly anyone had, tears in the eyes of the highly vaunted Briar Rose.

Immediately, his countenance softened, and he stepped over to her, offering his hand to comfort her. She took it, looked at it for a instant, then pulled herself to him, bawling uncontrollably. He was surprised for a moment, then placed his arms gently around her, all the while holding back his own tears of grief and frustration at the loss of his mother again after so short a time of seeing her again.

"I'm so sorry…" Paladin glanced down at the slight woman weeping in his arms, noting for the first time just how frail and delicate she looked. For a second, he thought he'd imagined her saying something, when she spoke again through her tears. "I'm so sorry, Paladin. She sent me to the library to get a translation book just before you returned. I wasn't sure what good it would do us, but I was so happy to be working with Scarlet Robe and helping her that I didn't say anything. If I'd spoken up, I might have still been here to stop the Minions; and your mother might still be here."

"Or both of you might have been lost, either to death or to Jack's imprisonment. That would have been even worse." He tried to soothe her.

But she would have none of his words of consolation. "I've let everyone down. You, your mother, the Guild…I've let everyone who matters to me down."

Paladin placed his hands on her shoulders and moved her to a point at which he could look her in the eye. "Rose, you had no reason to believe anything might befall her; don't blame yourself. Let it go. You have nothing to apologize for."

They began to head back to the Map Room to meet with Weaver. The soft, comforting expression on Paladin's face transformed into a hardened mask of cold fury as he continued his thought. "Jack and his servants, now…they have a _lot_ to apologize for. And I mean to extract that apology personally."

As they stepped past an acolyte up the steps into the Map Room, he said to her, "I don't know what's going to happen, but I need to go back to Hook Coast. Be ready for anything. I feel as though all these happenings are coming to a head very soon."

"I agree." Weaver said and held his hand out to Paladin. Paladin gave him the book he'd taken from Maze's quarters. Weaver skimmed through a few pages, then nodded before telling Paladin that he'd be ready to read from the appropriate passage when Paladin reached the barrier again. Paladin stepped onto the Gate platform and vanished.


	9. The Traitor

Ch 9 – The Traitor

His second visit to Hook Coast was far more eventful than the previous. Almost immediately upon his arrival, he found a large group of villagers running and shrieking in terror. Their terrified shrieks were answered immediately by a hellish screech that left little doubt in the Hero's mind about the nature of this new foe – a Screamer. He found what he would quickly learn to be the first of many near the first shop in town. It was tormenting a few villagers; even as he watched, one man aged before his eyes, as the Screamer sapped him of his life's energy. The atrophied corpse landed in the snow with a crunch. Paladin was horrified at the sight; he drew his sword and passed it through the Screamer, banishing it from this world.

Clouds of snow flew into the air he raced through the town, ruthlessly dispatching any Screamer in or near his path, until he arrived once more at the monastery. This time, as he approached the barrier, he heard the voice of the Guildmaster speaking lyrically in a language which could only be that of the Old Kingdom. Correspondingly, the barrier dissipated, and he was able to enter.

He was not, however, prepared for the sight that greeted him upon gaining entry. His sister was held to the snowy ground by some sort of magical imprisonment. An old wizard was standing nearby, performing some kind of ritual unfamiliar to Paladin. What shocked him so much was that he knew the identity of the man before him. He knew the white-haired head, with Will lines tracing out mysterious runes through that hair in places. He knew the maroon greatcoat, with its darker-colored edges and equally mysterious runes embroidered into it. He knew the gloves, the boots, even the yet-unseen tunic and trousers the man wore. For this before him was Maze, head of the Guild, the very wizard who had recruited him into the Guild! Maze had saved him during the aftermath of the Raid of Oakvale.

And now Maze stood here, betraying all the principles he'd implied the Guild stood for, for some dark, unknown purpose. And in doing so, he had betrayed Paladin, who had spent his life since the Raid defending those principles and those who similarly upheld them. The snow that had begun to fall and the wind that was blowing through the ruins found themselves outdone by the cold agony that had nestled into his heart. A groan of anguish ripped itself from his throat, and was enough to alert Maze to his presence. The old man turned to face him, muttering something that barely qualified as a defense of his actions; it was obviously rubbish, for if Jack could have overpowered and controlled one of their bloodline, he'd not have waited until now. Not when he could have used Scarlet Robe to do his bidding.

Unfortunately, a quiet crunch in the snow behind him was all the warning he received of an arrival before Jack trapped him in the same imprisonment with which Theresa was bound. He addressed Maze with a marked degree of impatience; the wizard responded as one under the thrall of a superior. Dread began to worm into Paladin's thoughts as an oddly shaped artifact made itself manifest in the center of the ruin. He didn't require Jack's naming of the object to know that he was seeing the Septimal Key. He wondered briefly if he should have invited Briar Rose to join him, but he quickly quashed the idea. He'd wanted her to be somewhere safe, away from this place and its new dangers. That reasoning was still valid, especially since her presence would likely have only meant another prisoner of Jack's bound against the cold earth of Hook Coast. At least this way, she was safe from Jack…for now.

Jack gave Maze some orders involving bringing Paladin and Theresa to a "chamber" somewhere, then teleported away. Maze began doing something or other to teleport the whole group; he turned away for a moment; Theresa seized the opportunity fate had afforded her and extended her hand, which began to glow. The pulse that emanated dispelled the bonds holding Paladin, who immediately capitalized on his freedom by jumping up to his feet and readying his sword.

Maze was far from penitent. He truly believed there was no way to defeat Jack. He teleported Theresa away, then prepared to fight Paladin.

The snow and wind picked up as the former allies faced each other, providing the perfect environment for the imminent battle. Even the beating of the waves upon the shore far below them seemed to be an accompaniment rivaled by few orchestras in Albion. As Paladin charged toward the fallen mage, a part of his mind pondered…as a child, when he'd heard stories of the Heroes fighting some epic clash, his imagination had provided a musical adjunct to the scene in his mind's eye. But this horrific encounter seemed to illustrate that such was mere fantasy; the only music to be heard besides that provided by nature itself was the chime of weapons striking each other, the percussion of fiery Will powers being unleashed, the crash of a blade getting past a parry and striking armor.

After a few hard and violent minutes of melee, Maze dropped back and, with a sinister smile, teleported away. Paladin, quite infuriated with the traitor, looked around, recalling that day so long ago, when he'd first faced Maze as his final test before graduating as a Hero of the Guild. Then, Maze had merely removed himself from the immediate vicinity of his assailant. Paladin was willing to wager a hefty sum that the old man hadn't abandoned the tactic.

He soon spotted Maze over near the top of the steps from the lower level of the town. No one else was to be seen. They must either be afraid of attack by Screamers or of the near-cataclysm of the conflict between the two powerful Heroes. Even as he thought that, Maze propped his staff upright and unleashed a blast of pure Will power in an arc that would surely land near Paladin. So he charged again, meaning to drive his sword through a point at the top of Maze's head and embed the blade somewhere in the ground between his feet. A Will blast knocked him off balance for a split second, but that was all the respite Maze would get at this point. The battle was joined again, and the orchestra of conflict resumed playing its deadly concerto.

The pattern repeated: the adversaries would trade blows, until Maze would tire; then Paladin would land a few hearty blows before Maze would teleport away again. Maze would then reappear a little way off and begin raining power blasts down like fire from above until Paladin reached him and the cycle renewed itself. This continued until finally they reached the old lighthouse on the spit of land a short distance from the town proper.

Maze appeared in a lookout walkway high up on the lighthouse. Paladin stormed up to the base of the structure, mindless now of the cold with his blood's boiling in rage. He bashed the door in, looked about the small, simply-decorated space for a moment, then rushed up the stairs in the back of the room. Maze met him halfway, and they continued their clash. Maze tried several times to erect a wall of fire between the two of them, to no avail. In his fury, the Paladin was as one berserk, rushing through the flame as though it were entirely absent. A flurry of blows pressed Maze back upward to avoid being driven into the steps. Finally, seeing that he wouldn't have the upper hand by holding higher ground, Maze teleported out of sight once more.

Paladin rushed up to the walkway, knowing that if his opponent wasn't there, he'd at least be visible from that vantage point. A Will blast cracked the wood of the rail as it impacted near him; he saw the source down near the edge of town.

Maze was waiting for him when he reached him. The old wizard fought mightily, but it was no use. Paladin finally swung Harbinger around just as Maze stepped just within reach to strike a blow of his own. The result was a slash that raked across the mage's chest and upper belly; not enough to slice him in half or even instantly kill him, but it was clear to both fighters that the wound was a mortal one.

Maze collapsed, weary and worn from the long battle and vastly weakened by his wounds. Paladin knelt beside him, his rage halted by this turn of events. He placed his hand near the wound, meaning to heal his former mentor; Maze reached up weakly and pushed the hand away.

He spoke briefly to his protégé about the revival of his hope that Jack could, in fact, be defeated. The wind blew cold off the waves as he admitted his fear of dying and his life debt to Jack. He began to feel cold as the ground on which he lay; then, after a final word to Paladin, Maze of the Guild perished.

Paladin rose to his feet, barely seeing the snow, hardly noticing the chill in the air; it was outmatched by the chill he felt. His mentor, the wise and powerful Maze, was gone. He'd have to report both Maze's treachery and death to Weaver back at the Guild. And then he'd make Jack pay.


	10. The Chase

Ch 10 – The Chase

Weaver stood beside the Map Table, looking as though his world had ended. And in some ways, perhaps, it had. Maze had been his best friend for years; he'd been the best man at his wedding! Maze had been a pillar of the Guild for longer than any but the oldest Heroes could tell. Now he was gone. Worse, he had been revealed as a traitor in the service of Jack of Blades before his death at Paladin's hand.

Paladin sat on the steps a short way from Weaver. The regular foot-traffic in the Guild had apparently adjusted in order to give him space. For all he cared right now, they'd completely vanished. Even the normal dim, somber atmosphere of the Guild seemed oppressive and gloomy. For him, the world had shifted and a bit of life he'd considered factual above all else had proven a fiction. Maze had come to idealize and manifest the Guild as no other in his mind. Moreover, he'd considered Maze a friend, as well. Now Maze's death threatened to swallow up his friends and even the Guild in grief, and in fire, if Jack was successful.

He felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder through his armor. A second later, Briar Rose sat next to him, silently offering him support in his grief. She had a tear in her eye, too. She actually had a worse time of it, trying to comfort first Weaver and now Paladin. Paladin looked at her, holding her gaze for a couple minutes, then looked back to the ground. No words were needed by either of them.

Finally, he stood; after all, Jack wouldn't defeat himself. _I must do nothing for evil to triumph_, he thought. _Which means I must do something to stop Jack._

Evidently, Weaver felt the same, because he was stepping over to them with a grim expression. He held his hand up to preclude any speech and then began, "This is a rather serious setback, but we are not yet defeated. Before you returned, I sent out a number of Guards and apprentices to prepare a defense of several locations. Hopefully, some of the other Heroes have responded to my call to arms and joined them. Now you and Rose should go to Witchwood; the defenders there are reporting Minions attacking. Forget all other Quests; they'll be irrelevant if we lose, anyway." Paladin nodded mutely as he watched Briar Rose step onto the platform and disappear. Then it was his turn.

The first thing he noticed upon arrival was the sky. The normal storm-like appearance of the air above them was gone, replaced with an evil blood-red hue. The second was the flurry of combat occurring all about them. Briar Rose called him, apparently a second time, judging by her tone. He turned to her as he drew Harbinger from the sheath on his back and cast a shield about himself. "Let's go find Jack."

"He's apparently at the Focus site. You know, the big round rock-things all over Albion?" Briar Rose swore; she'd always hated those things. Something about them always gave her the chills.

A righteous danger began to show itself in Paladin's eyes. He took two steps to his left, drew his sword back, and parted a Minion's head from its shoulders. The battle was joined.

The two Heroes charged through the battlefield, often having to stop to fight off Minions or aid an apprentice or Guard. The clash of weapons sounded beside the explosions caused by a Minion's death, and the occasional scream of pain as a Guard was unable to block a blow rang through the vile darkness. The fighting continued even as they finally pulled out and bolted up the path to the Focus Site.

Unfortunately, the rock at the site was floating, with a number of blue, glowing runes all over its surface, and some sort of magic ring of power around it. Jack was all too happy to gloat; he didn't even seem that surprised to see Paladin. His comments implied that if Paladin hadn't killed Maze, then Jack soon would have. The master of evil then taunted the Heroes, after which he opened his own gateway to parts unknown. However, the portal remained open; they could follow him! Briar Rose pointed out that fact, and Paladin stepped up to the portal.

Suddenly, sounds began filtering up from the battle nearby. The Minions were gaining the upper hand, and the Guild forces were beginning to break. Briar Rose looked over at them, then to Paladin. "You follow Jack; I'll stay here and rally our troops." Her words were brave, but her eyes spoke of fear. Fear that Jack would win. Fear that one or both of them would perish this day. And unnamed fears that neither would give voice to…

Paladin smiled to reassure her. Or perhaps he was really trying to reassure himself. Either way, she smiled back. "Go; I'm going to show these creatures who Briar Rose is." She turned and charged back to the battle, quickly engaging two Minions. Paladin saw no more; the only way to ensure her survival was to stop Jack. He stepped into the portal.

His surroundings would have been inviting if not for the burning skies above. He looked about to find himself at Orchard Farm. It took him but a moment to realize where the nearest Focus site was – Greatwood Lake. That was the easy part; getting through the Screamers and Minions here would prove most challenging. However, Paladin wasn't alone; even as he watched, Guards and more apprentices appeared from the blue haze he'd always associated with teleporting. The farm was soon another combat zone, with both sides holding the other to a standstill. That was good, Paladin thought as he ran toward the Lake. At least the Guild forces weren't being pushed back. Minions and Screamers appeared in his path and provided a short but critical delay. He fought on, eventually reaching the Focus site. Jack was, of course, already there and now ready to leave for the next one. He taunted Paladin a bit more before opening another portal and vanishing. Paladin wasted little time in following.

He arrived at the Hobbe Cave; he remembered the Focus Site in the heart of the cavern, at the bottom. Once again, a huge brawl was already underway between him and his goal. He dove in. A Minion's weapon clattered to the ground next to him, followed by the Minion a moment later. Then it blew up. The blast threw him several feet away, thankfully in the direction he was attempting to travel. He rolled over to get up when another Minion stuck its blade to his throat, trapping him. He spied his sword a few inches from his hand, but knew that an attempt to get it would end in his death before he could parry the blow.

Suddenly, another sword cleaved the Minion in half, and a massive hand reached down to aid Paladin in standing quickly. He rose to find himself face-to-face once more with Thunder, who merely nodded and used his blade to flip Harbinger into the air. Paladin caught it, and nodded back. Then the two Heroes continued into the depths of the Hobbe Cave. When they reached the Focus site, the rock in the center began to glow, spin, and rise from the ground. Jack was visible on the far side from them. He taunted Paladin in particular for a moment, then was gone again.

Thunder looked drained; he also had numerous wounds, and some of the older ones (Paladin recalled inflicting many of those himself) had reopened. He was in no condition to do more than rest and try to hold the fort here. He looked at Paladin once more and brought his fist up to his chest in a warrior's salute before turning back to the cave and hobbling off. Paladin didn't even think as he stepped into the portal.

The last site he knew to be in the Gibbet Woods north of Bowerstone. He began navigating the now-familiar scene in an effort to reach it before Jack completed activating it. There were no Heroes here to aid him; like at Orchard Farm, his company consisted of Guards and Apprentices. His efforts ultimately proved fruitless, however, as Jack activated the site. His parting words before departing froze the marrow in Paladin's bones: Jack was going to kill his mother! There was no doubt that that was what Jack had meant. Paladin almost dove into the portal, knowing that he was heading for the confrontation with Jack that would decide Albion's fate.


	11. In the Chamber of Fate

Ch 11 – In the Chamber of Fate

Paladin was perplexed upon his arrival back at the Heroes' Guild. Why should Jack of Blades come here? The Focus sites were active; why waste time with petty vengeance before claiming the Sword of Aeons? The way the place burned, it truly appeared as though that was Jack's reason for being here.

Suddenly, a memory fell into place from years before, during his training. _…The Chamber of Fate, the oldest part of the Guild…_ He'd asked around through the years, but even Briar Rose and Weaver didn't know its age. Was it possible that it was the site at which the Sword had been hidden? It made sense; training Heroes here would almost guarantee a well-protected location. He began to head for the Chamber. However, when he entered the Library, he immediately stopped. Weaver lay against one of the bookcases, badly wounded and coughing violently. Bodies of Guild fighters lay around him, testament to the power Jack wielded. Paladin knelt beside him, wondering if he was about to lose another old friend. Weaver told him about Jack having Theresa and Scarlet Robe; and that he was immensely powerful. Only the bloodline that had defeated Jack of Blades once before could do so again.

Paladin acknowledged the words, then reached his hand to Weaver and healed him a bit. There was no time for a proper healing; if he didn't get to Jack soon and win, Weaver would have little time to enjoy his new health.

He stood and spun in place, running down the passage into the Guild Caves and entering the Chamber. Jack was all too happy to see him. Apparently, he'd been waiting; a knife lay at Scarlet Robe's throat, which glided across quickly at Paladin's entry. Her blood flowed out upon the floor, only to be greedily imbibed by a mysterious void in the floor. With that action, the Sword of Aeons appeared, and Jack seized the weapon. He looked to the side, and Paladin followed his gaze to find Theresa, still imprisoned with those unearthly chains of Will energy. He didn't need to be told that Jack need only to kill Theresa and him to claim the Sword's power, and evil would reign for all time.

Paladin, however, had no intention of dying. He ran at Jack, ready to avenge his murdered mother. Jack stood ready for his attack. The Sword of Aeons locked with Harbinger for a second; then Jack used a powerful blast to throw Paladin back across the room. By the time Paladin was again upright, Jack had armored himself with an equally powerful shield ringed by Minions, who began advancing on the Hero.

Paladin never would be able to recount the battle within the Chamber that day. The blows and the blurs of the conflict ensured that his own grandchildren would never be favored with a firsthand detailed account of the Battle in the Chamber of Fate. He would remember only a few limited details. He would recall fighting Minions, seemingly by scores. He would remember Jack dashing about, occasionally colliding with him and driving him to the ground. He would recall that midway through the conflict, Jack had raised some stones near the outer edge of the Chamber, and had assumed the spectral form he'd employed in the hidden passageway beneath Bargate. And he would remember taking his bow and reminding Jack of Blades why he'd once been called the Ranger.

He'd taken aim from behind one of the standing stones and pulled back until the bowstring felt ready to snap. Then he'd let his arrow fly. Two Minions had jumped in the way; somehow, it missed both and continued to its target. The force of the impact had been such that Jack was felled and brought to the ground.

As Paladin approached, he drew his sword, ready to end the miserable existence of this wretched and evil creature. It was unnecessary; even as he neared, Jack's body dissolved into nothingness, leaving only his otherworldly mask. Paladin collected it; it was proof of his deed – another trophy. His eye caught a glint of light off to the side. He turned toward it to find the Sword stuck into the ground. He pulled it loose, and saw the opening into the Void open once more. Theresa chose that moment to remind him of her presence; though, for the life of him, he didn't know how he hadn't noticed her again in the crypt-like silence of the Chamber. She pointed out that, if he killed her, he'd have more power than even Jack could have imagined. For many, the choice would have been difficult: sacrifice all the family one had left in the world in exchange for untold power, or keep the family at the price of the power. Others might have found it easy – they would take the power, no matter the cost. For Paladin, too, the choice was simple. No power was worth a life. He killed only those that would try to harm others; he hadn't even killed Twinblade after disarming him. And so, the world bade an eternal farewell to the Sword of Aeons.


	12. Grievings and Leavings

Ch 12 – Grievings and Leavings

Briar Rose looked up from her position kneeling next to Weaver and drew her sword at the noise of approaching footsteps. If it was Jack, she knew she'd quickly die, but at least she'd die fighting. Her heart lurched at the thought. If Jack emerged from the passage, that would mean that Paladin was dead. A most disheartening thought, indeed. He was the most powerful Hero she'd known; evidently even more powerful than Maze himself had been. If Jack could kill the mightiest of them, what chance did the rest of the Guild have?

Even more than that, Paladin was her friend; probably, if she admitted it to herself, the best friend she'd ever had or have. After everything she'd already lost in life, to lose that best friend would be crushing.

All this passed through her mind in the split second before the emergence of the survivors of the Battle in the Chamber. Paladin and a woman Briar Rose had never before seen stepped out of the smoky haze left by the fire into the light of the Library. She relaxed, sheathed her sword, and greeted them with a worn, tired smile. So Jack of Blades was gone. Her friend still lived.

Still, a part of her heart ached that this attractive woman had been there with Paladin when she hadn't. The affection they showed each other was clear even through the gloomy haze. Then a rather surprising thing happened – Paladin reached out to Briar Rose and pulled her over to the two of them. "Rose," he began, "I'd like to meet Theresa…" The name sounded familiar from somewhere; but Briar Rose was rather unwilling regarding getting to know this woman who might steal her friend Paladin away. The memory of where she'd heard the name came back to her just as he continued, "…my sister. Theresa, this is Briar Rose; you may have heard of her in your travels. She and I work together on the occasional Quest; she's also my best friend, which, of course, makes partnering on those Quests easier." He finished with a smile.

Briar Rose's heart relaxed for a moment, then froze again. If this was his sister, then where was their mother? She turned to Paladin to ask, but, in testimony to how well they knew each other, he was already answering. "Mother was killed by Jack." The grief was hidden from casual notice, but Briar Rose knew what to look for. The Quest of his life was now over; Jack was, from what he'd previously told her, the mastermind behind the Raid of Oakvale. Paladin had avenged the dead from the Raid, including his own father. He had avenged the mistreatment and murder of his mother. And he had saved his sister. But now, his family consisted of him and Theresa. Scarlet Robe, that vibrant, feisty warrior woman of the Guild who had propelled Briar Rose to the life she now lived, was gone from this world. Rose felt her own grief welling up within her; Paladin and Theresa both pulled her to them, accepting her and the weight of her grief, splitting the anguish between the three of them; which in turn made it easier to bear for each one. For Briar Rose knew from unfortunate experience that sorrow is like any other weight – the more people helping to carry it, the lighter it becomes.

After a few minutes standing together in that manner, Paladin stepped back to give the two women some space. Theresa took Briar Rose's hands in her own, in a gesture that was almost sisterly. Only now did Rose realize the woman was blind. It was an understandable mistake; Theresa looked around as though she could see right through the cloth wrapped over her eyes. Theresa seemingly stared at her for a minute, then a soft, mysterious smile creased her face. "Well," she said, "I guess I'll be leaving charge over my little brother to you, then. Someone has to keep him in line."

Briar Rose couldn't help but like the familiarity, humor, and warmth in the blind woman's words. "I agree. He's needed a lot of looking after. But why don't you stay here?"

Theresa looked down a moment, then returned her sightless gaze to Rose, a sad expression on her face. "I can't." And with that, she turned to Paladin and hugged him. Then she turned back to Rose to give her a hug, as well. One last smile came to her face as she turned finally to leave.

As she walked away, Paladin began to speak. "She said that she can't remain here. She might return later, though. She told it's her time to leave. I wish I understood, but I'll respect her wishes." Briar Rose looked up at the huge warrior's face; he was staring out of the Library in the direction Theresa had departed, his beard becoming wet with tears that she suspected had very little to do with the lingering smoke in the building. And why not? His last remaining family was leaving. In all of Albion, Paladin was now alone.

_No, not alone,_ Briar Rose thought, _I will be here for him._ She saw Weaver, who'd stood early in the conversation, stumble; she moved next to him and offered him a shoulder to lean upon. He nodded over toward Paladin, so she maneuvered the two of them in that direction. Paladin saw them approach and stepped closer to shorten the distance.

Weaver coughed a couple times, then cleared his throat and stated, "With Maze gone, a new leader of the Guild must be selected. Someone behind whom all the Heroes can rally. As Guildmaster, I see and hear enough to know who fits that description. I should like you to accept the position, if you will. You won't have to remain here; even injured, I can still handle most all of the duties of the day-to-day running of this place. However, when you are here, you'll have your own quarters up in the tower."

Paladin's surprise both at the offer and at the quarters registered clearly. He asked, "Aren't those Maze's quarters?"

"They are properly the quarters of the leader of the Guild; Maze used them because he was the leader. They no more belong to his estate than the Guild grounds themselves do." He looked candidly at Paladin. "Even if you are not here, your being the leader would do much for morale in the Guild."

Paladin looked pensive, then quickly looked up again and nodded. "So long as I can take some time to wander and think, I'll accept."

The Guildmaster nodded back. "I expected you'd be taking a sabbatical after all this, though I confess, I had thought it would be a joyous time of reunion and celebration with your family. I'm sorry for the way things turned out."

Paladin's hand was in the air between them before Weaver could complete his statement. "Unless you could kill Jack back before the Raid, don't apologize. There was nothing you could do. I just need some time…to think."

Over the next couple of weeks, he and the others of the Guild repaired their Guild Hall. Buildings were fixed, and physical injuries healed. Wounds of the heart, though, were not so quick to mend. Paladin was officially named leader of the Guild of Heroes; but a day after the ceremony, he came to Weaver and told him that the Guild would be in his hands unless the Paladin was needed.

Briar Rose was waiting at the Map Table. She had notes on a couple Quests around Albion, but her attention was on him. She pocketed her notes and walked to him. He looked down at her as she gazed back for a moment over her stylish dark glasses. Then, in a thick, saddened voice, she asked, "So, you're off?"

He nodded. "I just need to go away for a while, Rose. Don't worry; I don't plan on going as far away as Theresa. You'll have a nearby Cullis Gate to use, no matter where I'm at." He smiled at that last remark.

So did she. Then she continued in a serious tone, "Just promise me – if you need _anything_, you'll ask."

He replied, "I will. Thanks…for everything."

She wasn't done. "I'm here for you, Paladin. No matter what."

He smiled again, nodded, and gave her a quick hug. Then he turned and walked out the massive doors of the Guild hall. She hurried to the door to watch him leave and simply stared for a while. Then, suddenly realizing that the usual chaotic sounds of normal Guild business were notably absent, she turned to find a number of acolytes and others standing there watching her. "What are you looking at? Not good for much, are you? Go clean the kitchen or something." As they suddenly found what they had been doing previously to be more interesting, she looked back out the door. She continued to stare after Paladin even though she knew there was no hope of catching so much as a glimpse of him; and if anyone had dared to come close behind her, they'd have heard her whispering, "No matter what, I'll be there…"


	13. Return of the Paladin

Ch 13 – Return of the Paladin

A year passed in which Albion was relatively undisturbed by more than small gangs of bandits and the odd Hobbe or Balverine. Few saw Paladin in that time; most of those who did rented their home or shop from him. But occasionally, Briar Rose was favored with a short visit as he traveled across the land. He'd turned the house in Bowerstone over to her, and so it was convenient to stop in during the few occurrences that he showed his face in that town. He'd had no notable adventures in that time and seemed ready to settle down, though if she asked, she knew he'd tell her he had one more great adventure to finish first. He just didn't know what it was.

Briar Rose still recalled his mother's funeral in Oakvale. At his expense, he'd commissioned an exact replica of the statue in Knothole Glade and had it placed next to the statue of his father that already dominated the Memorial Graveyard. Two days later, on an appropriately gloomy day, they'd held a funeral. Some of the villagers were stunned to learn that Scarlet Robe had once been a resident of their town. Just after the Guildmaster had given the Hero's Eulogy for her, the skies had unleashed a downpour of rain not seen in years, as if nature itself were mourning her. He'd stood in the rain for hours with an emotionless expression; she knew he'd release his grief and sorrow when the townspeople were gone. Finally, they'd left, leaving Briar Rose and Paladin alone in front of the grave. The rain was still pouring down as she pulled him into a comforting embrace…and he'd broken down, sobbing and weeping as though his tears meant to rival the rains. They'd stood together, her just holding him as he wept for at least an hour further, before he'd stepped back and quietly thanked her. She wordlessly smiled at him, then placed her arm around him. He'd returned the gesture, both of them taking comfort from one another.

That had to be the point, she decided. She'd known for a few months that she cared about Paladin in a way that was somehow closer than simple friendship. She felt connected with him in a way she hadn't connected with her own family. What was most interesting to her was that she would still act the way she always had, carefully wearing the façade of a jaded, snarky, self-sufficient woman for anyone who met her. With Paladin, however, she would lay aside the emotional armor and let him see her as she was – a woman. She had the mind of an academic, full of the cunning of past ages; the skill of a warrior, quick to defend the weak and helpless; and the heart of a priestess, ready to give aid to the needy, particularly those she knew…but with him, it was the woman that mattered. What exactly this feeling that caused her to behave in this manner was, however, remained to be seen.

Now, as she approached the Guild, a deep sense of foreboding began to grow within her. The Guildmaster had summoned her here for a reason he was evidently reluctant to discuss even through the Guild Seals. Somehow, she knew that Paladin's last great adventure was about to begin; the question that most concerned her was whether or not he would survive it.

Weaver stood near the Boasting Platform at Lookout Point. The day was deceptively sunny and cheery. It was only a minute later that she realized that the usual crowd of villagers and shopkeepers was missing. Then she saw the glowing figure on the platform.

-------------

Paladin stepped into the Oakvale Memorial Graveyard on his way home from his latest meanderings around Albion. He walked to the statues of his parents, stood for a second, then dropped to his knees.

In the past year, he'd wandered the land, using Oakvale as his home. He still handled the administration of Bowerstone, but the requisite documents were couriered to him; he only rarely went to the town. He had gone for three or four weeks at a time, often living out of Headsman's Cave in the Gibbet Woods, just drifting around, lost in thought and contemplation.

Lately, he'd come to accept the death of his parents and the loss of his sister. However, he still felt empty. Something was missing in his life. Naturally, he assumed that his remaining purpose was to complete one more great task that would somehow change the world for the better. In fact, he'd even toyed with the idea of returning officially to the Guild in search of such a Quest. The only remaining bright spot in his life was the occasional meeting with Briar Rose; somehow, talking with her, even simply spending time with her made him feel a contentment and peace he'd not known since before the Raid. He resolved to pay her another visit, perhaps for a couple days. That would shock her; his previous stopovers had been an afternoon, or a shared meal. Seeing her surprised again seemed sufficient motive for a longer stay in itself.

He rose from the moist grass to act on his seemingly inspired idea. No sooner was he upright, though, when he heard Weaver through his Guild Seal. He discovered that, after a year without this, he actually welcomed it. In fact, he'd even missed it. The cheer it brought was quickly stolen away by the words he heard. He set out, on foot, toward the Guild, stopping only to talk to one of his renters about a problem and promising to be back later to check into it.

Sometime later, he finally stepped out of Greatwood into Lookout Point. The warm breeze blew a few leaves through the archway as he turned the corner near the statue. He could clearly see both Briar Rose and Weaver standing by the Platform. Something on the platform itself glowed brightly; it took Paladin a minute to recognize Scythe in the projection that had already begun to speak as he approached.

The warm air seemed to turn downright frigid as he listened to Scythe, who warned them of some new threat forming in the Northern Wastes. How were they supposed to help with this? There was no way to get to the Wastes from here! Then, some monstrous creature appeared in the projection and knocked Scythe away. The creature stood for a moment, as though it knew they could see it, then the projection vanished. The "Summoner" looked familiar from somewhere. Weaver told Paladin that "the most powerful" of Heroes was to go through the Primal Demon Door; it would accept no other. Briar Rose mentioned that as the Hero who had defeated Jack of Blades, if he couldn't gain entrance, no one could. Then, with a lingering look back at him, she turned and headed to the Library to research the Summoners.

Weaver cleared his throat in an effort to regain Paladin's attention, then began speaking as the two walked to the ancient Demon Door nearby. He was describing the Fire Heart, an ancient artifact that, by some otherworldly means, was able to resurrect a lost ship to take one to their destination.

Paladin privately wondered what he'd do about a crew for such a vessel. As a group, the seamen he'd known tended to be superstitious, and not a one would ever set foot on a ship once lost at sea. He'd also have to devise a way to guide the ship with no knowledge of the seas or of a route to his objective. Hmm, perhaps Briar Rose would be interested in coming along…

The Guildmaster cleared his throat again, though a slight smile half hidden by his bushy mustache suggested he was more amused than annoyed at Paladin's lapse in concentration. Weaver repeated his words about the Fire Heart being stored behind the Door, along with a number of prophets who had foreseen this day.

Weaver stepped away as Paladin turned and queried the Door. It was suitably impressed with Paladin's possession of Jack's "soul" mask, and opened, revealing the dank, dark cave in which he would find the Fire Heart. Paladin stepped into the darkness…


	14. The Hero's New Sword

Ch 14 – The Hero's New Sword

Paladin stepped back out into the light and the warm breeze of Lookout Point, holding the Fire Heart. He'd just come from a rather…interesting experience. The Prophets of the Fire Heart evidently had had plenty of time to brush up on their wit and humor. Though, to be fair, they _had_ been in there since just before the fall of the Old Kingdom. He looked around and saw Weaver coming from the Guild hall, followed by Briar Rose; both looked rather distressed.

Paladin grinned at them. "Weaver, Rose. Hey, Rose, why are you trying mar your pretty face with such an ugly scowl?"

Normally, such a comment would have lightened the mood. This time, though, Briar Rose wasted no time with pleasantries. "From what I've been reading, those Summoners are bad news. In fact, that's what those Minions back in Darkwood were trying to summon. It's too bad you didn't keep the Sword of Aeons. We could really use it."

Paladin vehemently shook his head. "No. The price for it was too high; I'd have had to kill Theresa to wield its power."

Briar Rose grimaced. "You're right – too high a price. I guess we're stuck then."

"Maybe not." Paladin and Briar Rose turned to Weaver as he continued, "There have long been legends of a powerful sword somewhere on the grounds of the Heroes Guild. Maze was quite interested in finding it; we know why now, of course. But his notes were in his quarters. Unless you removed all the books, Paladin, they should still be somewhere in there."

Paladin thought. "No, I thought about it, but decided it could wait until I came back full-time."

Briar Rose spoke next. "That settles it. We'll start the search in your quarters."

Paladin and Weaver looked at each other with a wry expression at her words. Briar Rose looked puzzled at this at first, then realized just what she'd said. "I-I didn't mean that the way it sounded!" The two men burst out with laughter at her flustered state.

After a couple of minutes, during which Briar Rose turned red as her armor, Paladin finally calmed down and spoke. "Come on, Rose. Let's go find that book."

Briar Rose was still too embarrassed to speak; she just mutely followed as he walked into the Guild. They had just reached the tower when she stopped and looked around. It was Paladin's turn to be perplexed. "What are you doing?"

"Think about it. Briar Rose is going into Paladin's personal quarters. If others see us go up, well…the rumors will run in the vein of my misspoken statement earlier. That wouldn't be very good for your reputation." She turned and started up the stairs.

He smirked and teased, "Oh, I don't know. Being the guy who won over Briar Rose would probably enhance my reputation quite a bit, actually."

Her only response was to roll her eyes and keep walking upstairs. They stepped into the dusty, cool room and looked around. The fire had gone out; with the Leader of the Guild not staying in these quarters, no one had kept the fire alive. Everything had a layer of dust that proved nobody had been in this room since Paladin had left. The books still sat on the shelf on one side of the room. Briar Rose stepped over to the bookcase and began perusing the volumes there in search of something that might contain the information they sought.

Paladin joined her and took a volume of the History of the Guild from one shelf. There were some papers stuffed into the book, with notes covering each page from top to bottom in Maze's sharp hand. Opening the text, he saw the entries that had evidently been Maze's reason for keeping the tome – they spoke of a weapon known as Avo's Tear. The legend apparently stated that Solcius, one of the Guild's greatest Will users, had taken the blade of a fallen Guard and centered his whole Will power into it, then used it to seal a vortex that would have destroyed Bowerstone. The feat had killed him; but the legend of a powerful blade came to life. The entries further stated that one had to go to the graves in the Courtyard and stand before a certain one to receive it…if the Heroes of the past deemed that one worthy of the blade. Maze's notes indicated he'd deduced where to go, and attempted to acquire it, but had been unworthy of the sword. He had lamented that he was trapped in Jack's thrall forever.

"Not forever – just until Jack or a true Hero killed you." Briar Rose's voice dripped with venom. Paladin glanced over at her to see that her face was a mask of disgust and anger.

"Rose, look at these entries, and consider that he didn't intend for anyone else to be reading this." He pointed to one of the notes. "He was trying to get the sword to use against Jack, or at least give to someone else who would use it so."

Briar Rose thought for a moment, then her expression softened. "I suppose you're right. Doesn't mean I have to like him, though."

Paladin looked over the entries and notes once again. "Now, if we can recreate his line of thinking, we can find where Avo's Tear is. All we know for now is that we need to go to the Courtyard graves."

Briar Rose looked over the material, then pondered. "You know, of course, that one of them is empty. These phrases look as though they could possibly refer to that."

Paladin considered the idea. "Okay, let's try it. After all, it's not as though we have any other ideas."

"Oh, thank you. It's nice to know that my idea is just being used because you haven't got one. Actually, I'm impressed that you troubled your tiny little mind over it." The friendly smirk across her face robbed the sarcasm in her words of its edge.

"Yes, I did; and let me tell you, it was a lot of effort! My head hurts now." How Paladin was able to say something like that with a straight face, Briar Rose had decided some time ago, would go down as one of the great mysteries of this age. For now, she simply laughed at the remark as they headed downstairs.

Paladin continued into the Courtyard; Briar Rose first scanned the area for anyone who might take their return from upstairs in an inappropriate manner, then walked over to the bushes near the empty grave. Paladin stepped up to the grave, and read the inscription on the stone in front of it. The idea did make sense.

Suddenly, he and Briar Rose heard a voice, telling him that he'd been watched and observed; his sacrifice of the Sword of Aeons had not gone unnoticed. Because he'd turned his back on its power, he, above all others, was worthy to wield Avo's Tear. A formidable blade appeared over the end of the grave, radiating strength and might.

Paladin grasped the handle and looked the sword over; then he gave it a couple of practice swings before sheathing it on his back. Then he turned to Briar Rose, who was still staring wide-eyed at the events she'd just witnessed. "Are you all right?"

She shook off her stupor enough to mutely nod before finding her voice again. "Yes; are you ready to go?"

Paladin recalled a promise to one of his renters to check something in a home he owned. "Not quite; I have some quick business to deal with in Oakvale."

Briar Rose nodded. "Very well; I guess I'll get back to my books then. Meet you in Hook Coast?"

It was Paladin's turn to nod. The two parted ways; he headed for the Cullis Gate. The last thing he saw as he disappeared in the haze of teleportation was Briar Rose watching him go from the door of the Library.


	15. Hook Coast

Ch 15 – Hook Coast

After the warm air of Lookout Point and the salty sea breeze forever blowing through Oakvale, the biting cold of Hook Coast was again a shock to the Hero. Paladin stood for second, acclimatizing himself, before proceeding forward. A Guard stood there, waiting to speak to him. The Guard explained that all townsfolk had been evacuated, as per orders; then he stepped onto the Gate and vanished.

Paladin looked about, noting the deathly silence, which was broken only by the crashing of the waves and the gentle but chilly draft wafting through town. Briar Rose was nowhere to be seen; but then, there were also no threats in sight. He headed to the lighthouse and went up the long staircase to the light chamber. Instead of a lamp of any sort, there was some kind of arcane device; he placed the Fire Heart over the device.

As soon as he'd done this, three arms raised to surround the artifact, and it began to pulse. One of the first pulses shattered a couple of the windows of the chamber. A second later, a familiar voice called up, "I take it the Fire Heart is working, then?"

Paladin smiled and looked to the ground. There was Briar Rose, looking as smug as ever. He told her he'd be down in a moment, then bolted down the stairs. Once there, he walked to where she was waiting for him.

"So glad you could join me." She quipped wryly.

"Yeah, well, I had to get through all the foot traffic." He grinned, and she chuckled; the total absence of anyone else was getting to both of them. It probably had to do with the barrenness of their surroundings. "Now, how long is this thing supposed to take to start working?"

Briar Rose shrugged. "Near as I can tell, something like fifteen minutes. Maybe twenty."

The pair continued to idly chat about little of importance for the next few minutes. Then, a thought struck Briar Rose. "How much food do you have with you?"

Paladin checked his satchel and pockets, finding one small pie and a couple of apples that had clearly seen better days. The disapproving look Briar Rose gave him had to have been learned from his mother, Scarlet Robe. Either that, or it was a integral part of all female blood. She shook her head and fairly dragged the large warrior to the general goods shop a short distance from them. "All right; out with the lockpicks."

Paladin raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I have any?"

She merely crossed her arms in front of her. "Because every single person I've known with your kind of trading skill has them. And because I've seen them."

"Right…and where did you see these mythical tools of mine?" Paladin was clearly not ready to come clean. After all, his reputation was as an honest, hard-working warrior who rarely did anything wrong. However, Briar Rose knew that one of the few things he did wrong was occasionally pick a lock to get something he needed. He'd always leave a little bit more gold than the item cost, but it was the principle of the thing.

"One – I've seen them in one of your pockets." She smirked as though she were hiding something.

"Can't prove that you saw lockpicks, though." He replied, growing somewhat anxious over what she could know.

"Two – you have a spare set you left at the house in Bowerstone when you moved out. I went through the place trying to decide where to put _my_ furniture in _my_ house and found the cubbyhole you hid them in." This time, her smirk had a decidedly triumphant look.

"Oops." He blushed. On the up side, the warmth in his cheeks was staving off the cold. "I was wondering where those disappeared to."

"Anyway, now that we've established that you have them, break out the lockpicks so we can break in." The pride in her win was all too obvious. Then something occurred to Paladin.

"Hey, wait. You have some, don't you?! How else would you know what they look like?!" It was Briar Rose's turn to look abashed.

She cleared her throat and continued, "Well, we'll need yours to get in here, so we can gather some supplies before you-"

The discussion was abruptly terminated when some bizarre blast struck the lighthouse. Paladin reflexively triggered his Will shield as he turned to find the source of the discharge. Briar Rose pointed to the end of the pier. There stood a giant creature at least as tall above Paladin as he was above Briar Rose. It was holding its hands close together, and another pulse was charging between them. As the Heroes drew their weapons and charged toward the nightmare, it launched the pulse at the lighthouse, impacting it again. "It's a Summoner! It's trying to destroy the Fire Heart!" Briar Rose shouted as they ran.

The Summoner, having noticed their approach, turned to face the new enemy with a blade of its own. However, the fighting duo it faced quickly overwhelmed it and drove it, screaming, to its knees. Paladin turned to scan for new threats as it fell.

Briar Rose suddenly shouted, "Get clear!" A second later, a powerful explosion knocked him to the ground. He quickly regained his footing and looked back to find the Summoner's corpse scattered and fading, and Briar Rose picking herself up off the pier as well.

He stepped over to help her up. "What happened?"

She shook her head and started to reorient herself as she replied, "It exploded. I thought I was clear where I was, but that was one powerful boom."

Paladin had to agree. Something off to his right caught his attention; he turned as Rose pointed out two more Summoners and a horde of Minions appearing. "Looks like we earn our gold the hard way."

The battle seemed to take a short eternity, but actually lasted only a few minutes. They eliminated one of the Summoners and moved back over to the shops to take the other. While fighting the last Summoner, Paladin found himself pushed back by a pair of Minions. Briar Rose caught one in the back, and Paladin swung his sword at the other, fully intending to cleave it in two. His target blocked the blow, but the impact force knocked its pike back and out of position. He followed through with another vigorous swing, and this time achieved his goal of ending the Minion's existence. All of a sudden, a blast threw him backward into the building wall behind him and deposited him upside down and on his shoulders. He had scarcely stopped moving when a large weight slammed into him. From what little he could hear, the battle was done. Why then was Briar Rose not helping move this weight off him so he could get up?

A moan escaped from the weight and answered his query. Abruptly, he realized that his cheek was against hers…and not one on her face. _How ironic,_ he thought. _Most men would kill to be this close to her rear. However, if I make no effort to extricate myself from this position, Rose will likely kill _me.

With that thought and an attendant desire for self-preservation in mind, he pushed her off him as delicately as possible. As he stood, he noticed that she was still a little stunned from the explosion. Apparently, however, she was still somewhat aware of her surroundings.

"So…did you enjoy the view?" she asked with a wry grin and the slight slur he'd come to associate with a combination of injury and battle fatigue.

He was too embarrassed to respond in any manner other than helping her up. "You know, you're heavier than you look."

She adopted an air of injured pride. "Are you calling me fat?" Her mouth quirked just enough to reveal this as a joke, though she did her best to suppress it.

Paladin thought for a second, then answered, "From what I saw, no one could sustain such an accusation against you."

"Thanks, I think. Can't say as I care for the way you gathered information for your defense. But what are you going to do when a Minion accidentally kills his buddy?" She stretched a bit and continued, "When you knocked his pike away, it slid back and impaled the Summoner behind him. The time it took to clear the Minions out was just enough to be well within range when the thing blew up."

She then stopped as they heard an abnormal rushing of water. They looked to the pier to see a ship rising from the water and standing ready to receive passengers. "Looks like your ride is here. Let's see about those supplies." She took one step and gasped as pain shot up her leg near her hip. "That's what I get for landing on your hard head."

He sat her back down. "I'm just going to using my healing power on your leg wound. This is honestly not me getting fresh." He placed his hand as close to the wound as possible without touching anything inappropriate and healed her.

When he looked back at her face, she was blushing as much as his face told him he was. "How about we just keep this between us?" He suggested. She enthusiastically nodded her agreement.

They stood and proceeded into the shop – conveniently the one they'd been talking in front of before the battle. After a second discussion about lockpicks, they managed to open the door and acquire some foodstuffs for the trip.

She dropped a small pouch of gold on the counter and carried the box she'd filled with food out the door; he followed and asked how two people were supposed to live for a month on this amount of food. She grunted in reply, then put her box down on the pier next to the ship before responding. "Actually, I'm not sailing with you. Propriety and all that. Don't worry – when you reach the Northern Wastes, your Guild Seal will activate the local Gates. Scythe's would have long ago, but he destroyed it before he ever got there, remember?"

Paladin hid the disappointment he felt at this. He found he'd rather been looking forward to a few weeks at sea in her company, especially since she'd explained that the ship would guide itself. He knew the loneliness of wandering the land; the sea could only be lonelier.

She looked him in the eyes with concern and a hint of affection. "Paladin?"

"Yes?"

She hesitated before continuing, "…Take care of yourself. Please."

He gave a soft chuckle and replied, "Why, Briar Rose, I didn't know you cared."

She winced a bit in response, and he could see a bit of hurt at his remark, as well as a great deal of care and concern in her eyes. There was no question of whether or not she could see the care and affection in his eyes; he knew himself well enough to know it was visible.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I will." Paladin shoved the boxes of food onto the ship with his foot, winked at her, and boarded. She stood on the pier until she could see him no longer.


	16. The Northern Wastes

Ch 16 – The Northern Wastes

Paladin stepped onto the gigantic platform and under its roof; then he noted the lone person present and walked up behind her. He was about to spook her when she spoke up, "Don't bother trying."

Briar Rose turned and started a bit at her dear friend's appearance. His hair was ragged, and his face was covered in golden hair that reached down toward his chest in a thick, bushy beard. He held a hand up to ward off any comments and said, "Yeah, I know. As soon as I can find a barber, I mean to restore my normal beard."

She shrugged, though her face proclaimed that she was still a bit shocked at his appearance.

"Well, O _Hairy_ _One_, this thing is amazing. I still need to go back to the Guild and try to translate the inscriptions." She continued on about the dais and the inscriptions on it for another minute before noticing his amused look of polite interest. "This is meaningless to you. Sorry, I forgot that you haven't studied a lot of this stuff."

He smiled at her. "Actually, I found it amusing. You really get into this stuff, don't you?"

She blushed and nodded. "Yes, I find it quite fascinating."

"Well, while you study a bit more and decipher some phrases, I have to meet with Scythe in the town over there. I'll meet up with you in a bit." He patted her arm before heading toward Snowspire Village. As soon as his back was to her, she shivered in response to his touch. Something about it was almost…electrifying. She teleported back to the Guild.

As soon as he heard the sound of her departure, he let slip his own shiver at the contact. He wasn't sure what had inspired him to pat her arm, but he would have to lie to deny that he'd enjoyed it. He entered the village.

People were gathered around as he came into the village square. He looked about as they looked him over, then he noticed the tall, blue-coated warrior approaching him. He recognized Scythe from the projection on the Boasting Platform and from seeing him years ago. The wiry old spellwarrior somehow seemed more imposing in the flesh…or what remained of it, anyhow. His deep voice cut through the frigid breeze gusting through the town as he welcomed Paladin and led him to a massive stone relic at the height of Snowspire. He explained that the object was the Oracle, and that four glyphs were needed to activate it; these were to be found in the Necropolis, the sprawling ancient ruin Paladin had passed on his route here.

Paladin acknowledged the Quest and made his way to the gates of the Necropolis. The guards there allowed him entry, telling him the story behind the remains before leaving him alone. Paladin looked around and found himself wishing Briar Rose was here to accompany him. She'd love being here; exploring the place would fascinate her. And he had to admit that he'd love to have her here; seeing how much she'd enjoy looking at everything gave him an exhilaration that he couldn't quite explain.

As he began searching the Necropolis, he pondered that thought. Why would he be happy simply bringing her to a place that would cause her happiness? It had to be because of their close friendship. Of course; that was it. Then why did he feel as though he was deluding himself?

***********

Ice flew every which way as the ice troll perished. Paladin rested a moment to catch his breath and to heal himself before proceeding. In the course of his search, he'd found three of the special glyphs, as well as numerous potions, a few frozen bits of food, and the odd "evil glyph", which would summon Minions and some of those frozen Undead to his location. In addition, he'd quite literally stumbled upon a storage chest tucked into one corner; inside, he'd found a very impressive set of golden armor that appeared ready and able to surpass his bright plate for durability and defensive strength.

Suddenly, another test of its quality came in the form of a group of Summoners and Minions. He tried to bait them back through the narrow alley by which he'd entered this space, only to be stopped by something. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed a mystical barrier preventing any escape. Finding his options thus limited, he charged at the nearest Summoner, knocking aside its defenses and quickly dropping it to its knees. He ran at the next one to engage it, but only struck once before rolling under its arm to place it in front of him. A second later, the first Summoner exploded, taking several Minions with it. Despite the odds having shifted in his favor, Paladin did not relent; rather, he pressed his attacks all the harder, quickly prevailing over his foes. When the last one was dispatched, he resumed his hunt for the final glyph. He soon found it within a nearby sarcophagus. He hastily memorized the sigil even as the stone upon which it was imprinted crumbled to dust and fell to the frozen soil at his feet. Opting for the safer and swifter route back to Snowspire, Paladin wasted little time in teleporting to the village Cullis Gate.

He vaulted up the stairs in the center of town to reach Scythe and the Oracle. Scythe turned at his approach and started for a second, seeming to recognize the armor; then, he spoke to Paladin as they walked to a raised platform to awaken the Oracle. The Oracle told them that Paladin's worst nightmare had come true – Jack of Blades had returned and was empowering a new form behind the Bronze Gate.

Paladin stood in silent shock and horror at the revelation. He'd hoped beyond hope that he banished Jack from the world of the living forevermore; obviously, that hope had been in vain. Unexpectedly, he heard Scythe muttering quietly to him, "Your armor is made for such a battle; you do well to use it in your coming conflict. Briar Rose awaits you in the Shrine outside the gates of the city."

Then he turned and left, while Paladin tried to work out how Scythe might know of the armor. Soon, however, the Hero added it to his growing list of unexplainable things and sought out Briar Rose. He found her still looking over the inscriptions of the Shrine, as though she hadn't done this earlier and left. She looked up at his approach, and her eyes bugged as she took in the new armor. "I don't believe it! You actually found Archon's Armor!"

His eyes grew larger than dinner plates as he looked his armor over with new respect. "You're sure?"

"Oh, yeah. It most definitely matches every description of the first Archon's armor that I've ever read." She looked like she wanted to touch it but was afraid of doing so.

Paladin considered this new information. Scythe seemed to be intimately familiar with this armor. He would have to be as old as the first Archon to know about it to the degree he'd shown. Suddenly, a rumor he'd heard years ago regarding Scythe chose that moment to resurface in his mind. _No,_ Paladin thought, _he couldn't be…could he?_

Briar Rose interrupted his thoughts. "Anyway, I've deciphered some of these inscriptions. This is a device to open the Bronze Gate over there; but it needs to be powered up."

"Okay, how do we do so?"

Briar Rose looked to the ground and began to fidget a bit. "That's the touchy part; it requires three souls. And not just any souls – three souls of specific kinds of Heroes."

Paladin looked at her in shock, then ordered, "Tell me everything you know about this thing."

She gulped quietly, then led him to the first receptacle. "This one calls for the King of the Arena. Now, I suppose you could chop your own head off; but then, who would I have to boss around?"

Her eyes betrayed her, showing a wellspring of care and concern for him as she spoke. She knew that he would willingly die to save Albion if there was no other way. But another Hero's name rose to the forefront of his mind in close association with the Arena.

Apparently, Briar Rose's thoughts paralleled his own. "You could try asking Thunder, though frankly, I'm skeptical about how much he'll help you."

Paladin shrugged. "He might not be the most willing, but one way or another, I'll get him to help. Where is he?"

Fear joined the other emotions in her gaze as she told him to check in or around Knothole Glade. It was plain to see what she feared, but both knew she wouldn't ask, but rather trust him to do what was right. Paladin wondered if she even realized that she was broadcasting her feelings so openly. Then he winked at her before she teleported back to the Guild to work on the next two captions. He glanced around at this horrible device, then teleported back to Witchwood.


	17. The King of the Arena

Ch 17 – The King of the Arena

Thunder looked extremely displeased to see Paladin. He blasted the younger man with the list of things lost by the old champion before demanding to know what he wanted.

Paladin answered, "Actually, I was wondering…Jack's back, Thunder. And the only way we have to reach him requires us to feed a mechanism with the souls of certain Heroes. The one we need first is a 'King of the Arena'."

Thunder's voice boomed in a manner that left little doubt regarding his nickname. "I know! Briar Rose told me that." Then he silently glowered at Paladin.

The younger Hero sighed and continued, "I need you to," he heard Thunder gasp and quickly raised his hands to calm him, before resuming, "Tell me what you can about where we can find one…no longer in use."

Thunder relaxed at that. "We have both been Kings of the Arena, but many have claimed that title before us. In fact, rumor has it that one such Hero haunts the place, remaining where he had his greatest achievement. He was a…well, the current Guild terms are 'neutral' and 'morally ambiguous'. He was a mercenary who cared little about right and wrong; but more about strength against weakness. They called him the Reaper."

Paladin considered this. If nothing else, this would prevent having to kill a living Hero, and would redeem the soul, giving it some much-needed worth and atoning for the past. He liked it. "The Arena, you said?"

Thunder snarled back, "Yes. Now go. Leave me alone…unless you plan to take my soul."

Paladin shook his head and turned toward the Arena and wordlessly began walking. He would later swear that he heard Jack trying to persuade him not to waste his time going all the way to the Arena when a perfectly good soul stood so close at hand. Needless to say, he ignored it.

He came to the Arena and was struck by the aura of death even before he opened the massive wooden gate. Bodies lay everywhere along the pathway. Horrified by the sight, he burst into the Hall of Heroes to find several Guards running away from two Summoners. He quickly engaged them, slaying them and getting as many Guards as possible away from the blasts. The Guards thanked him before leaving; he continued through the cells, finding more carnage there in the dark, drafty antechamber of the Arena. He grabbed a few potions and stepped back into the Arena.

Jack spoke quite clearly this time, as though he were the announcer, naming the foes the Hero must face to achieve his goal. Trolls, Minions, and Summoners appeared by droves, trying to vanquish this warrior who was impeding their vile master. The dark sky seemed to give them aid and strength. As they pressed the attack, Paladin exercised a trick of the Will he'd used but once before in battle. A wave passed from him; if anyone had witnessed this event, they would have sworn he was moving like lightning. For him, time itself was crawling, as were the actions of his enemies.

In the end, Paladin stood victorious. He reached into his satchel and pulled out Jack's soul mask and held it near the center of the arena, where a misty presence was beginning to coalesce. A force that he could only assume to be the soul of the Hero described by Thunder was sucked into the mask. He healed himself, then teleported back to the Shrine.

Briar Rose was, once again, already there in waiting for him. He cracked his neck to remove a cramp he'd developed in the Arena, then brought the Mask close to the receptacle. The soul of Reaper passed between them, and the receptacle lit.

He turned to see a relieved and happier Briar Rose. "I actually was afraid you'd take Thunder's soul, quite frankly." She told him candidly. "After all, we both know how much a thorn in your side he's been for so long."

He shook his head. "Yes, but even he is also still very much alive. I'll not kill for these souls if I can avoid it. That's what Jack wants me to do."

She appeared to grow nervous once more. " Well, the next one might try that a bit." They stepped over to the second receptacle, and she continued. "This one calls for the Heroine. A female Hero of unsurpassed loyalty and valor. Unfortunately, I can't think of one better suited than your mother. Well, there's always me, but I've grown quite attached to my life."

Paladin noted the trust she was now displaying. She had stepped closer to the receptacle, placing him behind her and out of her sight line. He could easily draw his sword and decapitate her, feeding the Shrine without the need of the mask. And yet, she stood here, joking. He wondered if she wasn't, in a moment of supreme sacrifice, offering her own soul to spare him the anguish of choosing his own mother's soul in this infernal contraption.

Not that it mattered. There was a whole host of reasons not to kill her. The first was his continued need of her in understanding the glyphs around the last receptacle. Without her, he'd be left to whatever acolytes she'd previously tasked with the translation. That wouldn't do. The second was that his mother would surely love the delicious irony of her deceased soul being instrumental in the second downfall of Jack of Blades. Third was the fact that Jack was urging him to kill her. Anything Jack wanted done could never lead to good.

A fourth reason tried to assert its existence, though Paladin did his best in turn to squelch it. He cared too greatly for this attractive and brilliant young woman to consider ending her life. He grimaced as the thought that he'd sooner let Jack free himself than be able to preempt Jack by her death. It was perhaps a selfish thought.

He held honesty as a virtue of a Hero. As such, he knew he must admit, at least to himself, that he cared for her a great deal. He had once considered her a surrogate sister, but his recent reacquaintance with Theresa made him realize that such was not true. She was more than a friend, more than a partner or colleague, more than family. In his heart of hearts, he knew the truth – he loved her dearly. Perhaps, after all this was done, he would consider seeing what there was between them.

But for now, he shook himself from his reverie to find her unmoved. Either those thoughts had gone through his mind faster than he'd believed, or she was very patiently waiting to see what he'd do. He reached for her and gently turned her to face him. "You can relax, Rose; we won't be fighting."

She visibly loosened up, releasing the snaky ball of nerves that was camping in her stomach at his words. He could barely hear her over the sounds of the Northern Wastes as she spoke. "Thank you." Then she brought her head up with a smile and continued in a louder voice, "I'll get to work on that last one while you're in Oakvale."

He nodded with a grim expression before teleporting away.


	18. The Heroine

Ch 18 – The Heroine

The entrance to the Memorial Garden looked as peaceful as ever, calmly indifferent to the plight of the man standing in the outer gate. Paladin had spent the previous day getting a shave and a haircut in Bowerstone and that night in the little fishing shack he had on the Oakvale beach next to the Chicken Kicking Contest. The new day did nothing, however, to abate the misery in his guts over what he must ask his mother.

He walked into the graveyard and headed through the tall grass straight for the grave of Scarlet Robe. After all, he wouldn't feel better until this was over; thus, it was in his best interest not to delay any longer. He was rather surprised to find a spectral form standing at the grave waiting for him as though he were late for a picnic.

Scarlet Robe smiled. "Hello, son."

Paladin closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them. "Mother…I need to ask of you something rather significant."

She smirked a bit and replied, "Yes, you should get married. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't want any grandkids. And that wonderful young lady – what was her name…ah, yes, Briar Rose. She'd make an excellent daughter-in-law."

Paladin blushed redder than her uniform had been in her life. "Mother, that's not why I'm here…"

She sighed. "I know. I know why you're here. And I'd love to help you in defeating Jack by whatever means I may, but Jack has sent a legion of Screamers to torment my soul. You must flee before they retu- LOOK OUT!"

Paladin whirled about, reflexively casting his shield and drawing his blade. Void-holes opened all around the graveyard, belching forth Screamers at an alarming rate. The nearest sensed a living being and turned to the spellwarrior. He immediately slashed his sword through their robed forms. Another faced him and he felt a strong pull on his body, which he could now feel weakening. The Screamer was sapping his life force right through his Shield! He brought his bow out and fired quickly. The shot wasn't enough to kill his target, but it was sufficient to stop its draining. He switched back to the sword and started slashing and hacking anything moving, even the occasional blade of tall grass.

It was the work of several minutes before a very weary and injured Paladin stabbed his weapon into the last Screamer's face…or at least, where a face would be on a person. The effect was the same; the Screamer shrieked its last and disappeared. Paladin ensured that no other Screamers would attack him before taking a seat with his back to the tree in the center of the graveyard. Scarlet Robe sat next to him. He leaned back and waited for the healing ability to finish its work before turning to her.

She had a small, compassionate smile on her ethereal face. "As I said, I know why you've come. And I will help you. I now know why my soul hasn't been able to know peace. I have one last Quest in which I must take part."

Scarlet Robe stood and spoke once more. "I'm not letting you off the hook about the other stuff I said. I wasn't entirely joking." She smiled as she said this.

He stood up and thanked her; then he removed the mask from his satchel again and collected her soul. If anyone had witnessed the event, they would have seen a tear in his eye just before he teleported back to the Northern Wastes.

******************

As he stepped onto the large dais of the shrine again, he was surprised that Briar Rose was nowhere in sight. Usually, she was already waiting to tell him about his next task. He chuckled to himself as he considered that that idea sounded much like something some of his acquaintances described as their married life. Then, the fact of marriage entering his mind struck him; when had that started?! He mused that it was probably because of what his mother had said.

He noted movement in his periphery and turned to see Briar Rose stepping onto the main road from a side path in the foliage. She was holding a cup from which steam billowed into the chilly air. As she neared, Paladin could smell the delectable scent of chocolate wafting from the cup. Briar Rose smiled as she noted the look of want that crossed his face. "I see you removed that bush on your face. Looks much better." It was clear that she was trying to avoid the topic both knew must be discussed.

Paladin held up the mask. "Thanks; now, let's get this over with."

She looked down at the ground, then back up to him. "I really am sorry to have to ask this of you. I hate it almost as much as you do. And I wish there was another way."

He raised his hand to stop her. "There was. But there was no way I could use it. Jack tried to get me to kill you and use your soul. But I couldn't; you're my friend."

If there was such an expression as relieved disappointment, Briar Rose had evidently perfected it. She gave a shaky grin. Relief was understandable; but he was baffled as to why she would be disappointed.

He decided to let the matter go for the time being and walked to the receptacle and held the mask before it. The soul of his mother transferred with an eerie sound that neither of them would care to hear again in their lifetimes.

Briar Rose tenderly placed her hand on his arm in mute support. Through his teary gaze, he saw a matching tear that Rose was only half-heartedly trying to hide. The pair stood in silence for a few moments.

Paladin finally broke the grieving silence. "I trust you are ready to tell me the next one."

Briar Rose nodded and walked to the last receptacle. "This one says the Oldest Soul. Problem is, we're having a bit of trouble figuring out who that might be."

"Oh, stop protecting him, Briar! We all know who it is the Shrine wants – the Guildmaster. The old fool is worthless anyway." Jack's sinister voice echoed through the Shrine.

Briar Rose was stunned. "Jack! So it is true!" Paladin merely nodded in response.

The scholarly warrior woman stammered for a second, then found her voice once more. "Please, Paladin, I need more time to figure out an alternative. I can't simply stand by and let you kill Weaver; not even for this…thing!"

Paladin couldn't deny her the time she requested; nor could he afford to long postpone opening the Gate and reaching Jack. He thought for a moment, then agreed. "Yes, Rose. I'll give you half a day; then I'll arrive at the Guild if no one has found me with a suitable substitute. Please have something by then."

Briar Rose nodded emphatically, then teleported away. Paladin looked about, trying to decide where to go to spend half a day in at least semi-productive pursuits. He heard Jack again, trying to end the life of a good Hero. _She didn't campaign that hard for finding another soul to use instead of your darling mother. Why should you honor her request now? You know she's only putting her interests above yours…_

Paladin shook his head rather viciously, earning both a respite from Jack's words and a wicked headache. He teleported away, hoping to find a place where he could rest and wait for the headache to pass.


	19. The Oldest Soul

Ch 19 – The Oldest Soul

The golden grass of the Barrow Fields gleamed as the Hero gazed upon it. The natural beauty before him had inspired many an artist and poet to great works. However, today the wonders of the Fields held little allure for their audience. Paladin had spent the night in Knothole Glade; the morning drear and rain hadn't done much for his disposition. The remaining time until his given deadline was spent in mastering the local archery competition, defeating a few assassins sent by Twinblade, and lastly, coming here to contemplate. He could think of no one other than poor old Weaver who might fit the criterion posed by the Shrine; the very idea was hideous to him. The Guildmaster had helped raise him after the Raid. He'd trained him, taught him the ideals of the Guild along with Maze. Paladin knew in his heart that everything he'd believed about Maze was true about Weaver; the fatherly sentiments he'd placed in Maze had been transferred to the old man, as well.

Furthermore, the way it had appeared to be ready to destroy Briar Rose, as surely as if he'd taken her head for the Shrine, could not be lightly discounted. Paladin's affection for the young woman was too great to so casually kill one about whom she so clearly cared. Idly, he wondered just what connection they shared. She _was_ young enough to be his daughter; could that be it? Was he actually her father? Paladin gulped audibly as he considered the times he'd discreetly ogled Rose while Weaver could see him.

The mirthful moment caused by that thought quickly dissipated, replaced by the glumness he'd felt all morning.

Shaking himself from his reverie, he glanced up toward the sun, gauging the time. Seeing that the deadline was actually passed, he reached to his Guild Seal and passed a small spark of Will energy through it to activate its teleportation ability. The breezes and beauties of the Barrow Fields vanished into the cool, dim stone walls of the Guild's Map Room. He stepped from the Cullis Gate and headed to a Guard waiting at the back of the room. The Guard casually began to chat, eventually revealing that the Guildmaster had followed Briar Rose's suggestion and sequestered himself in the Guild Woods. Paladin braced himself to do this most heinous task and took half a step forward before a black-coated acolyte came rushing up to him.

Breathing heavily, the acolyte wheezed out, "We believe we've found the one the inscription is talking about! It's Nostro!" He went on as his breath allowed, explaining that Briar Rose had minutes ago found information that identified the ancient warrior as suitable for the receptacle and had sent him to meet Paladin here.

Paladin considered this new data, then waited for the acolyte to finish catching his breath before responding. "Good; tell Briar Rose that you managed to find me and tell me, then tell her I said thank you." With that, he whisked himself away to Lychfield Graveyard.

He stepped off the Gate platform into the gloom typical of Lychfield. He was about to proceed through the Graveyard to the Tomb of Nostro when he noticed a pair of Guards standing near the Demon Door and gazing into the tunnel behind it with looks of rapt horror. When he asked them what the matter was, one responded, "It's like the end of the world back there." They explained that Nostro seemed to be stirring the Undead up and waging some sort of war. Paladin knew the answer to this riddle lay with Nostro, who was evidently at the Circle of the Dead. He Shielded himself, drew his sword, and started down the path.

The Guards had not exaggerated; the scene before him looked like a war between dark forces in a day of apocalypse. Jack's forces fought tooth-and-nail against the Undead Army, as though the fate of the world hung in the balance. Maybe it did, Paladin thought. Maybe these Undead warriors from a forgotten age were diverting forces meant for him…meant to keep him from reaching Nostro. He noted that, even when he inadvertently slew an Undead, none of the others attacked him, even after the Summoners and Minions were exterminated. He bolted along the path as soon as each section was clear enough to do so.

Finally, he passed through the gates to the Circle of the Dead. In the center stood a massive giant of a creature that Paladin realized was an enormous Undead. The warrior began to speak, identifying himself as Nostro. "I will give my soul for this cause. However, mine is a warrior's soul; you must claim it in battle, so that I may stand tall and proud amid my brethren. My men are pledged to defend me, even in death. You must battle them, as well, to defeat me."

The horrific battle was joined. Paladin knew he could banish most of them back to the beyond if he summoned the Divine Fury, but something about Nostro's appeal to honorable combat touched him. If the ancient one wished to go out with fight, Paladin would give him a fight the likes of which he'd not experienced before. Undead warriors blasted apart under his blows, bits of bone withering to dust before they hit the ground. Nostro was invincible and even immaterial, so long as he was outside the Circle. Paladin was patient, battling the hordes of Nostro's Army until their leader entered the Circle and the two crossed swords. The blows rang out loudly enough that Paladin supposed they could be heard back in Bowerstone. After much warfare, Paladin slashed down past Nostro's defense and across his chestplate. It was enough; Nostro's Army withered, and Nostro bowed before turning into an ethereal mist and entering the mask that Paladin was holding. Paladin didn't even bother looking around before returning to the Shrine in the Northern Wastes.

The first sight he beheld upon his return was Briar Rose, looking somewhat tired but pleased. He began walking toward the Shrine, knowing that she would talk when she wanted to. She didn't disappoint. "Paladin…I wanted to thank you."

He looked over at her, now noticing that her face was reddened from something other than cold. "For what?"

"For sparing Weaver. I think I told you this before, but he's like a father to me. When my family gave me the boot, Weaver found me moping in the streets of Bowerstone South. I found out that he was originally going to the Tavern to drink off the death of his wife. Childbirth. That's when he took me in and mentored me in the Guild. You've probably noticed that he dotes on me like a daughter. I think he's more or less treating me like the daughter he lost when his wife died." By now, she was staring holes in the nearby snow banks.

Paladin considered all this. "I'm glad you were able to save his life. Thank you for finding someone else to use, do I didn't have to kill him."

He saw a small smile sneak onto her face at his words. Their discussion brought them to the Shrine. He looked around the machine with distaste for its horrible purpose and workings. They stepped up to the third receptacle and transferred the soul of Nostro the Warrior into it.

As they did so, the Shrine powered itself up. Beams of some kind of energy lanced out from the receptacles toward a point high above the center of the structure, then a trio of lights formed at the center of the Bronze Gate, twirling about in the manner of a key. The Gate responded by opening wide enough to enter the place beyond it.

"The prophecies about the opening of the Bronze Gate state that only one Hero may enter. As the most powerful, Paladin is best suited for whatever form Jack has taken." The eerie deep voice of Scythe echoed through the structure. Paladin and Briar Rose turned to see him continue a short way down the path toward the Gate, then stop to look back at them. They joined him on the path.

Briar Rose stopped and gulped quite loudly. The Gate looked truly evil to her.

Scythe spoke up again. "Beyond is known as Archon's Folly. It is there that Archon defeated Jack, the last of the three Blades, but did not ensure his destruction. Perhaps now, you can rectify that folly."

Briar Rose noted the gleam in Paladin's eye before speaking in turn, "Take care of yourself. You're the most powerful, best Hero I've ever met." She found the few words she'd said to be unsatisfactory. Her heart urged her to confess the depths of her feelings toward him. They'd developed over time and had flared to life during this protracted Quest with him. It was clear that this venture might just cost him his life. "Paladin? Come back to m-…us. Come back to us." She couldn't bring herself to say it yet.

But Paladin had understood enough to know anyway. At least, he knew what she'd meant to say. He reached his hand up and caressed her cheek. "Don't worry; I'll come back. I promise."


	20. The Shrine of Heroes

Ch 20 – The Shrine of Heroes

Paladin pulled his gauntlet back over his hand as he turned toward Scythe. He took the golden helmet he'd been wearing into battle and handed it to Scythe. "I know you'll take care of this…_again_."

His meaning was not lost on Scythe. With an uncharacteristic light in his eye, the ancient spellwarrior actually smiled and replied, "As will you in the days to come, young one."

Paladin chuckled at his words and at Briar Rose's attempt to puzzle out their meanings. "Well, I've got a Blade to destroy…" He nodded pointedly at Scythe, "and a folly to fix."

He walked out toward the Gate and stopped, looking it over. The most obvious detail he noticed was the intense heat pouring out through the gateway. He held his hand near it to gauge it. It was hot, but he would survive just fine. It wouldn't even distract him that much in battle. He entered Archon's Folly, ready to face Jack of Blades.

Briar Rose watched all this and continued to stare after him after he was out of sight. Moments after he entered the mysterious area that held the ice and snow at bay, Scythe turned and walked off, stopping only to hand the helmet to Briar Rose. Then he vanished somewhere behind her; her attention was currently focused on the Gate, so she didn't see where he went.

After a minute or two, she became restless and stepped back into the Shrine. As she did so, the receptacles lit up, and the ghosts of the souls contained within appeared. One, brutish and cruel in appearance, stood tall in his plate armor, with a vicious mace slung across his back. This was Reaper, a "Hero" noted only for his victory in the Arena. He stepped forward with a sneer on his face. "I don't know what you're so worried about, Lady. That Paladin guy is a good fighter; in fact, I'll go so far as to say he's almost as good as me. I think he's too sentimental and overly noble – I mean, come on, doing all this for as little as the Guild is paying? Way too noble. But despite that fault, the guy's a good fighter."

"Ignore that haughty fool, young lady." A mountain of a man with a very powerful build and a stern visage stood off to the left of Briar Rose. He was wearing a dark, tarnished chestplate and was holding a large shield with some kind of bird-of-prey's face on it. A longsword hung from the scabbard on his back. She realized this must be Nostro, the ancient warrior from Lychfield. She wondered how Paladin had managed to defeat such a combatant. Granted, he was rather tall and muscular himself, but Nostro very nearly qualified as a giant. As Reaper sneered again and vanished, Nostro spoke again in his booming voice. "He was known to me as a fool with no honor in his heart and little steel in his spine. It was often thought Avo's blessing on dumb creatures that he was able to win in the Arena." The man-mountain chuckled, and Briar Rose found herself snickering along with him. He continued, "I must say, however, that in some respects, I agree with him. Your man Paladin is more than simply a good fighter; he is a warrior of the highest caliber. He is honorable, courageous, and yet also compassionate and gentle when circumstances demand such. In short, Paladin is the epitome, the very standard of the Guild and the ideals embodied by it." Briar Rose had to agree; she had noted such to others on enough occasions that a rumor was spreading about her being in love with the man. Thankfully, Paladin visited the Guild only infrequently; thus, he likely hadn't yet heard the rumor.

A decidedly feminine voice responded, indicating quite clearly just who was speaking. "I agree, though one could expect such from his mother." Scarlet Robe stepped into view; Nostro smiled, nodded to her, and vanished.

Briar Rose smiled as well at the sight of her childhood idol. "I'm glad to see you again, ma'am." She felt oddly deferential, given that she rarely acknowledged anyone as having a position of superiority to herself.

Scarlet Robe smiled back. "It's good to see you, too, Rose. And Nostro is quite right. My son is as close to the embodiment of the principles of the Guild as one could possibly be and still be human; and you know me well enough to know that I would never say such unless I had good reason to believe it true."

Briar Rose nodded.

Scarlet Robe continued speaking. "I didn't have the opportunity to tell you before, but you've made me very proud, too. Most Heroes in your generation tend toward the likes of Reaper – in it for the glory and gold. You, like my son, wish to actually help people. You are a great Hero for good. It makes me glad that I pushed you toward the Hero's life."

Briar Rose was stunned at this. "You mean…you remembered me?!"

Scarlet Robe only chuckled a bit. "Of course; and you probably didn't realize it, but I was there at the Guild when Weaver brought you in on that rainy, miserable night and told us that you were going to be a Hero. That was about a year before the Raid on Oakvale, I believe."

Briar Rose mutely nodded in recollection.

Scarlet Robe spoke again. "You and my son make good partners, you know. You work well with him. You can speak candidly with him."

Briar Rose absentmindedly nodded again. "Yes."  
Scarlet Robe quirked an eyebrow at her. "You know how he acts, how he thinks. You care about him. You care _for_ him, even fancy him, too."

Briar Rose nodded again. "Yes…wait, what?!"

Scarlet Robe canted her head and schooled her face to an expression of humored surprise. "Oh, you _are_ still listening. You heard me. You care a great deal for him. You're good for him in every way; I can see that in you."

Briar Rose sputtered, trying her best to deny what was plainly seen by everyone else, but Scarlet Robe cut her off with a grin that clearly stated "I am a mother and I can see through what you're saying."

Rose stammered a bit more before giving up and hanging her head in defeat. Scarlet quietly spoke, "Not only am I a mother, but I've been a woman in love. And there's nothing wrong with loving a man and choosing to spend the rest of your life with him. It's the way of the world, the natural order of things. And it's the best thing in the whole world. It's what you and my son are fighting for…so all those people who can't fight for themselves can still fall in love and live their lives together, raising families, in a wondrous cycle of life."

Briar Rose nodded through all this. "Yes, and you're right. I do love him. I've just been scared. I've never been…in love before." The unfamiliar words crossed her lips; she'd said them before, but never in reference to herself. Now they seemed to have a new meaning for her.

Then a thought struck her. "Speaking of fighting, hasn't Paladin been back there a while? Do you think he's all right?"

Scarlet Robe shrugged. "Time alone will answer that, my dear. I know only that if he succeeds, he has yet one last test before him."

Briar Rose made to ask what she meant when she noticed that Scarlet Robe was fading, retreating into the receptacle. "Wait!"

But even as she rose to dash to the receptacle, a piercing roar split the air. The only idea she had for what it was came from her studies – the only creature she knew of that would roar in such a manner in this place, if the legends were true, was a dragon, that most ferocious of beasts that had challenged the likes of even the ancient Heroes. But what was one doing alive now?

Suddenly, through her Guild Seal, she heard a tense voice urging Paladin to destroy the Mask. _He must have destroyed Jack's new form – probably a dragon – and imprisoned Jack's soul within the mask!_ The voice sounded much like Scythe, only more tense. It warned Paladin to destroy the Mask and, at all costs, to avoid wearing it.

A response filtered through the Seal – a wispy, ethereal voice trying to persuade Paladin to wear the mask. Now Briar Rose feared for the existence of the man she now admitted she loved. She feared even more greatly when at first she heard no more through the Guild Seal; then when she felt a surge of power, she wondered if the lure of such power had proved too great even for the Paladin.

She stood now in the center of the Shrine, staring out across the frozen wasteland and awaiting his return. She wondered whether what stepped up behind her would the beast or the man. A sound of crunching snow behind her told Briar Rose that the moment of truth had come.


	21. When the Dust Settles

Ch 21 – When the Dust Settles

As Briar Rose heard the steps behind her come closer, she drew her sword and tried to steel herself for the cruel task of killing the man behind her if Jack had indeed possessed him. She knew the mechanics of such a kill; charge in fast to bypass the defenses, slash hard across the neck with intent to remove the head, then stab down the front of the chest plate to hit the heart. A warrior of Paladin's skill would most likely mortally wound her in turn, but the damage would be done. In fact, if Jack was possessing Paladin, such a death might be best. Her imagination would not abide the idea of a world without him.

Even as she though all this, she felt her hand slacken and her sword drop to the ground with a clatter. She couldn't do it. As much as she tried to ready herself for such an act, there was no way she could bring herself to kill the man, even Jack now wore his body. Finally, she spoke, loudly enough for the man behind her to hear. "If you are Jack, then just slay me now where I stand."

She heard the steps behind her quicken and approach and braced herself for cold steel ripping up through her stomach and through her body. _This is it_, she thought, _I've failed as a Hero. I've failed to defend Albion. I've fai-_

A large hand gripped her shoulder and spun her around to face her assailant. She involuntarily flinched and held her eyes shut.

Nothing happened.

Briar Rose's curiosity overrode her fear of what she might see, and she opened one eye. The sight before her encouraged her to open both eyes wide. Paladin stood there, with no mask; she could see that he had a slightly amused grin. He stood staring into her eyes for a moment. In those eyes, she saw concern, humor, and tiredness vying for control. But then she saw something else…something very encouraging, given her talk with Scarlet Robe. And she saw a moment of resolve – he'd apparently decided to do something.

Paladin broke the silence again by speaking. "I told you I'd come back." He hesitated for a brief second, then continued, "After all, I have someone important to come back to."

Well, they weren't quite the words she longed to hear him say, but Briar Rose decided that they would do for now. Paladin bent a bit and stopped; she realized he was wordlessly asking her if he could kiss her. She leaned toward him and leaned her head back in clear response. He began bending closer to her. _This is it,_ she thought, _we're about to kiss…_

Suddenly, a throat cleared somewhere nearby. Both immediately jumped apart; Briar Rose silently decided to seriously maim whoever was interrupting this special moment. The spark of lightning she noticed running over Paladin's gauntlet suggested he was thinking similarly.

However, the cause of the disturbance clearly didn't care what they planned; and why should he – he was a ghost. Reaper quirked an eyebrow and had a rather nauseated look. He shook his head, then began to speak. "Yeah, definitely overly sentimental and sappy. And way too noble. But, as I said before, you are an excellent fighter." Then, without another word, he dissipated and floated up toward the sky.

Nostro appeared next. He clapped his massive hand on Paladin's back, almost knocking him over. "Well done, lad. You truly are a warrior above all others. Now I go to my brothers of battle, with my head high and my banner bright." He bowed, then vanished and floated away.

Paladin glanced around quickly, making sure that his mother wasn't going to intrude immediately. Then he turned back toward Briar Rose. Both tried to speak at the same time; then Paladin stopped them and began speaking. "Rose, I've been meaning to tell you…ever since we first worked together on that bandit Apprentice Quest, I've felt drawn to you in a way I couldn't explain. As I wandered Albion, every woman I met who tried to attract me failed to do so. And I realized that the reason for that was that I was unconsciously comparing them to you. None ever met that standard. And I realized the only woman I cared about that I was related by blood to was you. Ultimately, what I'm trying to say is…I love you, Rose."

Those were the words. Her face lit like the sun, happiness radiating off of her in almost palpable waves. She found her voice again and answered, "Paladin, I was wanting to talk to you, as well. You're the only man – the only person, really – who has pierced through my shell of self-reliance and attitude. Even Weaver hasn't been able to connect with me at this level. When I thought Jack had possessed you, I just about died inside. I was ready to really die if that had happened. I…love you, too, Paladin."

Both looked as though paradise itself had unfolded around them, instead of the harsh fields of ice surrounding them. He bent again to kiss her; she rose on her toes, impatient to resume where they'd been interrupted; and for one heavenly moment, all was right with the world, as though all the hardships of their lives had led to this moment.

That moment was interrupted, this time by the sound of clapping. They separated, but each had a look that promised the other more to come. Scarlet Robe stepped into view, clapping and smiling. "Well, it's about time you two came to your senses."

Paladin blushed a bright red that almost succeeded at matching Briar Rose's outfit.

Before either of the new couple could speak, Scarlet continued, "You two really are perfect for each other. Oh, and congratulations in advance, since I won't be able to say it later at the appropriate time."

Paladin noticed that she was slowly becoming more transparent. "Mother, what's going on?"

Her face took on a sad air. "When you destroyed Jack, the Shrine released us. Now that our purpose in this world is fulfilled, we are going to our eternal rest. I can remain here only a short time longer. So…I'd best be saying what I wanted to say. My son, keep doing what you have been, and everything will be just fine. Take care of your family and of Albion."

She turned then to Briar Rose. "And I guess, since I can no longer do it myself, I need to pass on the keeping of my son…to my daughter-in-law."

Briar Rose blushed now. She clearly understood; Scarlet Robe was giving them her blessing.

Scarlet looked at her with care, affection, and compassion. "Take care of him, my dear."

Briar Rose smiled. "I will…Mum." The honorific was intended as a joke but also for many other purposes. Rose would never again get to call her this. Scarlet would soon be gone forever.

Calling her "Mum" also filled a gap that Briar Rose hadn't even realized until now existed. She hadn't called anyone that since her mother had told her that she was no daughter of her house. No one had treated her like a daughter until now. She was now a part of a family.

Scarlet bit her lip for a second. Then she looked at them and sadly spoke. "Well…I guess that this really is goodbye. I love you both; and I thank you for allowing me to help rid the world of that demon." Her voice hitched as she appeared to tear up. "Until we meet again in that great Hall of Heroes…" And with that, she disappeared and floated into the sky.

Scarlet Robe was gone.

Paladin looked down to see Briar Rose crying as well. He heard her quietly speak for both of them, "Goodbye."

He looked around, then began to talk. "Well, this might seem rather sudden; but then, I think we're both expecting this. Rose…will you marry me?"

New tears, of happiness, joined the old on her face at these words. Rose nodded emphatically before being able to verbally respond, "Yes! Yes."

She looked to the sky. "Maybe it's time we considered the future."

Paladin kissed her gently on the cheek. "No need. We'll probably just keep being Heroes and saving Albion, just as we have been. Everything else about our future is right here, together." Briar Rose smiled at his words and gave him another kiss.

As they left the Shrine, Paladin couldn't help but think about the story of his life. He'd endured enough to break many people. He'd lost his family at such a young age, his home and friends dead as well. He'd become a great Hero. His sister had been found and had again left. His mother was killed before his eyes. He himself had avenged her murder by slaying the demon who'd killed her and stopped his evil from conquering the land. And yet…the crowning achievement of his life was winning the love of this woman with whom he now traveled…the woman who had consented to marry him. He smiled. He had indeed found his Rose.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

_As they left the Shrine, Paladin couldn't help but think about the story of his life. He'd endured enough to break many people. He'd lost his family at such a young age, his home and friends dead as well. He'd become a great Hero. His sister had been found and had again left. His mother was killed before his eyes. He himself had avenged her murder by slaying the demon who'd killed her and stopped his evil from conquering the land. And yet…the crowning achievement of his life was winning the love of this woman with whom he now traveled…the woman who had consented to marry him. He smiled. He had indeed found his Rose._

Suddenly, the sound of quiet footsteps on the stone floor informed the Mayor of Bowerstone that someone was approaching his study. He placed the pen back in the inkwell on his desk and turned toward the door; at that moment, his wife entered.

"Are you done?" she asked softly. The coolness of the room carried her words quite clearly.

He chuckled and glanced at the darkness of the night outside his window. "Close enough. I can pen the last couple of lines tomorrow morning and then turn the whole thing over to the copyist. He said it shouldn't take long; they've got some sort of new device that copies the pages mechanically."

She shook her head with a soft smile. "Do you really think people will want to read about our adventures during our Guild years? It's only been five years since we retired. Most everyone will still remember all of this."

He stood, stretched, and shrugged as he stepped out into the hallway of their home. "Currently, that's true. But eventually most of those who read this will consider it a mere tale – a fanciful story of romance and adventure. A fiction." He noticed that, as they walked, she was reading the pages he'd just completed. That would be the part describing their adventures in the Northern Wastes. "Make sure you put those back when you're through; I don't want those chapters getting lost." She swatted him with the manuscript.

They continued across Bowerstone Manor to the bedrooms. The Mayor couldn't help but chuckle – the previous occupant of his office would never recognize her former home after the redecorations he'd done. He'd removed the creepy stones in the central chamber and expanded the lighting, windows, and even put wood inside some of the rooms to brighten the place up and make it seem less…crypt-like.

A little peep from one of the rooms ahead of him stirred him from his musings. He looked in to see their daughter ready to blow the lamp out before bed. He knew their son, in the next room over, was similarly waiting, and debated including a chapter at the end of his book to tell about what had happened to them since that day he'd slain the Dragon. _But then,_ he thought, _it will seem more interesting and fanciful this way._ He would leave it be.

A few minutes later, with the children tucked under their covers, he took his wife in his arms and gently kissed her. "I love you, Rose."

She smiled in response. "You'd better, or I'll have to go get my sword back out. Then I'll be even more cross." She kissed him again and continued, "I love you, too…_Paladin_."

He snickered. "Brat."

As they headed for their own room for the night, he couldn't help but think the final line he'd written fit the best. He had indeed found his Rose.

A/N: FINALLY DONE! Whew! Hopefully you enjoyed this tale. If so, please review and tell me so. If you spotted a problem, please let me know about that, too. I thank everyone who has or will read this, as well as those who have or will leave reviews.


End file.
